Spring Blossoms
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Leah. Read on to find out why. And please don't forget the review
1. Chapter 1

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 0:

Edward sat alone in the meadow, meditating. He had been left alone by his wife and daughter, who wished to spend some alone time with Charlie. It was a Swan Day, as he liked to call them. He chuckles to himself, as he feels the wind through his bronze colored hair. As his skin sparkles in the daylight, the smell of fresh dirt, morning dew and spider webs filled his nostrils. He allowed his diamond hard skin to feel the soft grass, moving his sleeveless arms slowly across the green blades.

Edward closed his eyes, and began to listen. He hears the soft rustle of the grass, the calm blowing of the wind. He hears the flutter of a butterfly's wings. He hears the faint marching of the ants. He smiles contently, admiring the beautiful sounds of nature. At that moment, he wished he had a notebook and a pen, so he could write down the music that was beginning to form within his mind.

Suddenly, a strange sound. Edward listens to this sound intently. It is the voice of a woman. She sounds rather frustrated. Edward, feeling curious, decides to move closer to her location. As he draws closer, he begins to hear a pencil writing on paper. He can finally make out her words.

"I had seen the finest pieces of jewelry the world could ever produce. I had seen shards far more valuable than any ruby, I have seen stones that shimmer brighter than any diamond on this world. These shards are actually pieces of a broken heart, the stones are tears. They belong to a strong woman, a woman who…" Edward begins listening in on the words being spoken aloud. "No, no. This is awful. It doesn't even rhyme."

"Leah?" Edward approaches the writer. "Is that you?"

"Oh, you." Leah begins to put away her supplies. "Listening in?"

"Aren't you going to finish?" Edward smiles. "It was a good poem."

"Ugh, it didn't even rhyme." Leah places her book bag's strap on her shoulder, and gets up.

"Not all poems need to rhyme." Edward grabs her by the arm. "There is such a thing as free verse poetry."

"Hah, my Literature professor would get a heart attack if he heard you say that." Leah faces Edward. "He says free verse poetry is not true poetry at all, because it lacks the core elements of poetry: Meter and Rhyme"

"Your teacher is an idiot." Edward kicks away a stone. "Literature is not measured based on style. Literature is measured based on substance!"

"Well, substance isn't going to net me an A." Leah scoffs, picks up a stone, and throws it against a tree.

"Ugh, that is why I hate literature classes." Edward picks u a stone, and crushes it with his left hand. "They don't teach, they indoctrinate."

"Yeah, whatever." Leah begins to leave.

"Your poem is beautiful." Edward's words make Leah stop. "It's about how the tears from an emotionally strong woman are far more valuable than diamonds, because they are so much rarer."

"How did you…" Leah is perplexed.

"Guess? No, it was an analysis that I made based on your words." Edward smiles. "I'd like to see that poem when you finish it. If you'd let me, that is."

Leah smiles sheepishly. "Well…I'm not very good at poetry. But…"

Leah sat down again, and began to furiously write down her poem. Forgetting every reservation she had previously, she allows her own muse to inspire her, to direct her pencil, her hand. She blows away her eraser leftovers. She bites her lip.

"This sucks." Leah considers tearing away the paper with the offending poem. "Forget it, I'm no poet."

"Can I at least read what you wrote, before you throw it away?" Edward smiles when Leah, though reluctantly, hands over her poem. He reads:

_I hold in my hands something_

_That is far rarer than diamonds _

_I hold in my hands something_

_That is harder to find than pearls_

_I hold in my hands something_

_That shines under the moon_

_Maybe once every hundred years_

_Seen by few_

_Adored by less_

_Valued by none but the lucky few_

_Sought by none_

_Rare, beautiful, _

_Fragile, tender_

_It is a broken heart_

"Wow." Edward smiles. "Phenomenal. You have a real talent."

Leah smiles. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it." Edward pats her shoulder. "You are amazing. I'd love to read more."

Leah blushes, and smiles. She decided, that will be the poem she will turn in.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 1:

Edward and Bella had been reading quietly in their living room. She was reading 'The Divine Comedy' by Dante Alleghieri. Specifically, she was reading a version that was footnote free. He opted to read the poems of Ernest Hemingway. He hummed to himself a small tune.

"Is that a new song you are composing?" Bella looks up from her book. "How many does that make it this month? Three?"

"I don't know, Bella." Edward closes his book, and puts it away. "I don't think this tune is going anywhere."

"Too bad. I'm sure it will come to you eventually." Bella places her bookmark on the page she was reading, closes the book, and puts it on her shelf. "I think I should learn classic Italian. It'd be interesting to read 'The Divine Comedy' in it's original language, don't you think?"

"I think so, yes." Edward looks out the window. It was a nice spring morning. "Oh my, we spent the whole night reading."

"Perfect." Bella smiles. "What better way to spend a night, really?"

"I think Emmett would argue for a far more 'adult' activity." Edward chuckles.

"To each his own." Bella gracefully moves towards the third library of their house. "Do you think we could do with more books?"

"I think we own more books than the library does." Edward lets out a loud laugh. Bella chuckles with him. That was when she suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you. Alice, Rosalie and I are going shopping this afternoon." Bella goes to the master bedroom, and checks her clothes. "I guess I better start picking my outfit right now."

"Why?" Edward looks at her quizzically.

"You know how Alice can get when I dress up casually." Bella smirks.

"Ha ha, yeah." Edward checks his record collection. "I wish they didn't stop making records. I love this technology."

"It's rather cozy." Bella eyes her spring dresses. "God, what would Alice say if I showed up wearing a summer dress?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's Spring." Bella puts a pink sundress back into the closet.

"Ugh, women and their fashions."

"And men and their technology." Bella playfully hits Edward with one of her hats. "But seriously, I sometimes wish Alice wouldn't be so fashion conscious, you know? I feel fine with just a shirt and some jeans."

"Oh well, you know how she can be." Edward starts imitating Alice's voice. "Oh my gosh, look at you! Look at those shoes, they so don't go with your eyes! Oh, Bella, you need to let me teach you how to use your closet!"

Bella laughs at Edward's spot on impression. That was when Renesmee walked into the master bedroom. She looks directly at Bella.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Bella suddenly remembers. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry honey! I forgot completely!"

"What did you forget this time?" Edward picks up his daughter, whom he noticed started looking somewhat downtrodden.

"Renesmee wanted to visit Jacob today. I promised to take her." Bella bites her lip. "Oh my God, how could I forget?"

"You were so absorbed by the Divine Comedy, you simply must have forgotten." Edward smiles at his daughter. "But it's ok, you're gonna take her this morning, and then go with Alice in the afternoon, right?"

"Renesmee wanted to spend the whole day at Jacob's." Bella suddenly looks apologetic. He places a hand in her daughter's hair. "it's ok though. I will just call Alice and tell her I can't make it."

"Actually, love. How about you go with Alice? Don't worry honey, I will take Nessie to La Push." Edward spins Renesmee around, which causes her to giggle. "You go shopping, ok?"

"Oh my gosh, you'll do that?" Bella kisses her husband.

"Sure, you know how Alice can get when she's disappointed. Jasper will not let me hear the end of it." Edward laughs out loud.

Later that day…

Edward saw what a beautiful day it was outside, so he opted to drive his convertible. He straps on his daughter, making sure she is well fastened. He drove at 45 miles per hour, because he knew that Renesmee, just like her mother, hated high speeds. They arrived at La Push without incident. No sooner does Edward unfasten his daughter, she runs off towards Jacob's.

"Fast little thing, isn't she?" Edward chuckles to himself. He closes the door, and calmly walks towads Jacob's house.

"Hey Edward!" Edward look towards who was calling him. It was Seth. "Dude, been a while! How ya been?"

"Hey Seth. I am fine, yourself?"

"You know, no complaints." Seth smiles. He is sweating from running so much. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Edward." Jacob calls out. In his shoulder, Renesmee sits contently. "How are you?"

"Well, I am fine, thank you for asking." Edwards shake Jacob's hand. Seth, upon seeing Renesmee on Jacob's shoulder, chuckles to himself.

"So, father-daughter day?" Seth smirks. "It's not many dads who include their daughter's imprinter to their field days."

"Bella was supposed to take her today." Edward sighs. "But, you know how she can be."

"Was it Decameron this time?" Jacob ensures Renesmee is safe on his shoulder.

"No, 'The Divine Comedy'. Now she's thinking of learning Italian, so she can read the original version." Edward bursts out laughing.

"You think I could ask her about it? We're reading that book up in school, and…well.." Seth twiddles his fingers.

"Having a hard time figuring it out?"

"It's just, the guy talks about all these people, and I don't know who the heck they are!"

"Aren't you supposed to read the footnotes?" Edward reaches for Renesmee, but she kicks his hands away. Nope, she's not moving from that spot. Edward, Seth and Jacob simply laugh at this scene, as Renesmee clings onto Jacob.

"Seth? Seth, it's lunch time." Leah calls out to her brother from their house. She steps outside. "Oh! Hey Edward!"

Edward beams her a smile. "Hey Leah! How did it go?"

Leah sighs. "Not so good. The professor didn't like it. Gave me a C minus."

Edward snaps his fingers in frustration. His scowl was very well pronounced. Leah sees this. "Hey, don't worry about it. Such is life, you know?"

"Yeah…" Edward place his hands in his pockets. Jacob and Seth exchange confused looks

"Eh…what are you guys talking about?" Seth interjects.

"Oh…just schoolwork." Leah quickly tries to drop the subject.

"So…Edward helped you out?" Jacob gives Edward a quizzical look.

"Kind of…" Leah attempts to dismiss the subject. She hates it when people try to butt into her business.

"Anyway…so what's for lunch, sis?" Seth walks towards his house. As soon as he smells the fish fry, he hurries into the house. Edward and Jacob chuckle at this.

"So, how about we invite ourselves to that fish fry?" Jacob chuckles at the idea. "Mr. Clearwater is out of the house today, o maybe Leah wouldn't mind some extra company. Know what I'm saying?"

"I find it quite rude to show up to someone's house for lunch, uninvited." Edward says with utmost seriousness. That was when Seth came out of the house, lunch bag in hand.

"Hey guys, gotta hit the library." He says, sounding disappointed. "Need to look up some information."

"Then why not finish your lunch at home?" Jacob holds onto Renesmee.

"Oh, I'm not hungry at the moment."

"Well then…" Jacob has no idea what to say next. That was when Leah exited her house again.

"Well then, let's have some fun today, Nessie." Jacob smiles as Renesmee lets out a giggle.

"You two have fun now. I guess I will come by to pick her up in a few hours." Edward sighs. He wondered if Bella was having a good time, too. He watches as Jacob transforms into his wolf form, and runs off wile Renesmee holds onto his fur. Her joyous laughter grows harder to hear the farther away they went.

"Sad to see her go off alone, huh?" Leah stands next to Edward. "She's not even my daughter, and even I know it must be hard to see her grow up so fast."

"Sometimes I wonder how it's like to be a regular father." Edward looks at the ground, saddened. "I never had to change her diaper or anything."

"Some would call you lucky." Leah looks at Edward with sympathy. "I wish I could have them…"

"I know…" Edward stands still, thinking of what he should do next.

"You want to see this book I got? I found it at the bookstore the other day." Leah tries to cheer Edward up. "It's a book of literature made by Native American authors."

"Wow, never read any Native American literature before." Edward scratches his chin. "Sure, why not?"

They enter her house. She takes out the book, and shows it to him. He begins to read some of the poetry in the book.

"Wow…amazing…" Edward marvels at the mastery of the English language found in the poems. He marvels at their skilful use of imagery, prose and verse. But what he finds the most fascinating were the subject matters that most of the poems dealt with. They dealt with the difficulty of maintaining native traditions and identity in a world that does not care for such things, with the struggle for a cultural identity, the yearning of times long gone. Edward felt a sort of kinship with these authors.

"They really are something, huh?" Leah smiles at Edward. She's been smiling more, these days. She notices Edward's humming a tune she's never heard before. "What's that song?"

"What song?"

"The one you are humming just now?"

"Oh." Edward suddenly realizes what he was doing. "I compose music. My hobby, you see. I've been forming a new song lately."

"Cool."

"But I have no idea how to finish it." Edward keeps reading the book. As he finishes yet another poem, inspiration strikes. "I know! Listen to this."

He hums the whole sung. Leah listens.

"Sounds rather folksy. It's excellent."

"Now…what type of instruments should I use to make this song come to life?" Edward suddenly stops, realizing he hadn't thought of that.

"Relax, it will come to you." Leah thinks for a second. "You want to borrow that book?"

"Sure, it's a good read."

"Ok then." Leah smiles. "Wow, it's almost night fall."

"Oh. I better get Renesmee, then. It's time for her dinner."

"Seth should have been home by now." Leah frowns. As if on cue, Seth enters at that exact moment.

"I'm home…" Seth looks somewhat downtrodden. "Hey Edward."

"Hey Seth, I was just on my way out. Good to see you again." Edward pats Seth on the shoulder, as he leaves.

"Leah…mom's dating again…"

That evening, Edward spent the whole night reading the book Leah gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 2:

Leah tapped her finger on the desk, as she read the book in front of her.

"Let's see now… the Lakota people, one of the Seven members of the Sioux tribes…" Leah let out a yawn, as she stretched her body. "Ugh, I can't pronounce these names…Thathanja…what?"

Leah got up from her chair, and went to the fridge to get some water. After a drink, she walked back to her book. "Ok, the Lakota, originally called the Dakota, lived in the Great Lakes area until the mid 18th century…hrmm, is this right?"

Leah takes off she sandals, and allows her bare feet to touch the solid wooden floor. "I need to look that up."

"You can look it up in Wikipedia." Quil's voice suddenly resonated in her head. This was the telepathic connection between the Quileuete shape shifters.

"No, that isn't a good idea. People tend to edit Wikipedia for fun." That was Embry's voice.

"Will the two of you leave me alone, already?" Leah snaps at them both. "Get the hell out of my head!"

"Geesh, try to help a girl out, she bite your head off." Quil laughs telepathically. "Typical Leah."

"Come on Quil, leave her alone." Embry's voice STILL resonated within her head.

"Shut up, both of you!" Leah slams her palms unto her desk.

"YOU TWO ENOUGH ALREADY." That was Jacob's Alpha voice. "Sorry to bother you, Leah."

"I have a huge test next week on 'Native American' History. And these two just won't shut up!"

"Sorry." Jacob apologized telepathically. "Will not happen again."

"Sorry." Quil and Embry both apologized to Leah.

Leah huffs, trying to calm herself down. She goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. She surveys the fridge, finding a corn muffin. She takes it out, pours herself a cup of milk, and sits down to eat.

"Yeah, you keep on procrastinating." Quil's voice. "Your mom's gonna be so proud when she finds out you're barely passing your classes.'

"Come on Quil, leave her alone already." Embry's voice. "She said the test wasn't due until next week, right?"

"Why are the two of you still in my head!" Leah is furious now. She accidentally squeezes her corn muffin, crushing it. This angers her more.

"QUIL, EMBRY, ENOUGH." Jacob's Alpha voice. "WILL I NEED TO TALK TO THE ELDERS ABOUT THIS BEHAVIOR?"

"Sorry." Both Quil and Embry apologize for their behavior.

"Dude, you need to chill, man." That was Jared's voice. "I mean, they're just trying to help her out."

"It's not their fault that Leah's procrastinating." Paul's voice.

"Yeah Leah, quit procrastinating, and do some homework, on the double!" Collin's voice. He laughs mentally.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU." Jacob's Alpha voice.

"I AGREE WITH JACOB. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH." Sam's Alpha voice.

"Shut up! All of you!" Leah angrily grabs her book bag. "That is it! I'm going to town!"

Fuming, Leah heads over to Forks. As she calms herself down, she changes her mind, and instead heads to the forest. Finding a calm clearing, she tries calming herself down some more.

"So hectic. Bunch of jerks." Leah hears her stomach grumbling. "Shit…I forgot to eat my lunch."

As Leah starts to repack her book bag, she hears a thunder cackle. "God damn it!"

Leah rushes to get out of the coming rain. She finds a cave, and enters it. At that moment, it began to pour.

"What a day…" Leah sits down on a rock. "At least… no, it's too dark to read anything in here."

Leah attempts her best to retain her composure. However, as all her anger builds up inside her, she finds that her eyes begin to sting. Angry tears formed in her eyes, born of frustration with everything. She suddenly hears someone whistling. She recognizes the tune. She dries her eyes immediately.

"Edward?' Leah peers out the cave. Sure enough, she sees Edward whistling his tune in the rain.

"Leah? What are you doing in there?" Edward chuckles a bit. "Isn't it a bit late to go spelunking?"

"No, I am not spelunking!" Leah didn't intend to snap at Edward like that. "I just…never mind."

Edward sees that she is upset. "How about joining me in the rain, eh? The rain will help cool you off."

"No…I need to study…" Leah enters the cave again. Edward enters after her.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I just…needed some time alone, you know?" Leah didn't want to tell him more than that.

"The rest of the pack, huh?" Edward smirks at Leah's surprised look. "I remember Jake telling me about it. So, where they bothering you?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh." Edward reflects on this piece of information. "Screw them. Officer Swan always says 'opinions are like assholes. Everyone's got one, and no one thinks their stinks.' Quite a vulgar saying, but no less true."

"Well now, Mister Cullen. I do believe this is the first time I ever heard one of you speak such foul language." Leah playfully nudges Edward.

"Haha, pardon me that one." Edward clears his throat. "Well, how go your studies?"

"Well…" Leah then noticed what Edward was wearing. "I think this is the first time I ever saw you dress so casually."

"Yeah." Edward chuckles in embarrassment. "Bella insisted I dress like this if I was gonna go out. That way, I wouldn't ruin any of my nice clothes."

"You look so different." Leah blushed somewhat. She had never noticed it before, but Edward was quite good looking.

"Thanks. Hey, rain's let up if you want to get out."

"Ok." Both leave the cave. Leah slips on some mud.

"Are you ok?" Edward helps her up. He never noticed it before, but Leah's skin was quite soft.

"Yeah…I'm feeling a bit better."

Edward smiles at Leah. She smiles back. Their eyes meet, and linger for a few seconds.

"I should…get back home…" Leah turns around, and heads back to La Push. "See you soon, ok Edward?'

"Sure thing." Edward waves goodbye. He hums his own tune to himself again. "I don't think the piano would work here…maybe a trumpet…"

When Leah went back to La Push, she smiled as she saw Jacob chew out Quil and Embry for their off behavior.

"Hey Jacob. Let them go, ok?" Leah said. "Boys will be boys, you know?'

Quil and Embry are stunned. Quil turns to Embry. "Did Leah just do something nice?"

"Yeah. She seemed happier than usual…" Embry remains stunned. What could be up with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 3:

_SOS, I'm full of fright_

_She can't dance to save her life!_

_She's scaring me, I can not lie._

_Help me out, help me out, help me out! (1)_

Leah frowned as she listened to the song that was playing on her car's radio.

_There's a She-Wolf in my forest_

_Tell her to stop dancing, please!_

_There's a She-Wolf in my forest._

_Someone help her find a beat!_

Leah turned off her car radio. "That song exists only to mock me, I swear."

Leah parked her car outside the bookstore. She locks her doors, sighs, and heads to get the book she needs.

"Ugh, what was the name of that book again?" She heads back to her car, takes out her book bag, and checks the Syllabus. "Says here… 'This Land is Our Land: Essays, Poems and Short Stories'. Ugh… I hate this…"

Leah enters the bookstore, 'Our Heart Books.' It is a store that specializes in Native American literature. She asks the clerk about the book she is looking for.

"Oh, yes. I sold the last copy already, sorry." The clerk ponders for a moment. "Excuse me miss, but I do believe that I may have a spare copy in the back room. Do give me a minute."

As the store clerk stumbles around the storage room, Leah takes her time to look at the decorations around the store. She marveled at all the colorful dream catchers, masks and headdresses that adorned the store. The front door bell chimes. Leah turns to see who it is.

"Edward!" She goes over to him, blushing a bit.

"Hey Leah!" He smiles. "What brings you here?"

"Oh…just looking for this book I need." Leah suddenly turns somewhat chipper. "What about you?"

"I'm looking for a book too. Bella got a hold of that book you lent me. She liked it so much she begged me to come to this store and buy more like it."

"Bella must be well read."

"She is. She's a bit of a bibliophile." Edward lets out a laugh. That was when the clerk came out.

"What luck! I had two older editions of the book out back!" He sees Edward. His smile disappears somewhat. "May I help you?"

"Yes…what's that book?" Edward eyes it curiously.

"It's for the lady." He hands the book to Leah. "I hope this edition will do?"

"It's fine as is. Thank you." Leah pays the man. She does not notice the slight dark glare he gives Edward.

"Excuse me…what nation are you?" The man asks Leah.

"Quileuete, why?"

"Ah, do you know Billy Black? If you do, do tell him John White sends his regards."

"Will do, sir. Thank you once again." Leah exits the store after saying goodbye to Edward. She finds herself hesitating to go back to her car. She looks up at the sky. It is rather cloudy.

"Good day for a walk." She recognizes the voice. She turns around and sees Edward. "Going home now?"

"Well…I don't see why I should right now. Such a nice day and all…" Leah was trailing off. "But I have to study…"

"So…why not use the library? It's just a short walk from here."

"Hmm, why not?" Leah giggles a bit, but stops herself. "I mean, it's not like I need to go home specifically to study."

"Yeah! Hey, how about I go with you?"

"Sure!" Leah didn't notice how enthusiastically she responded. Neither did Edward, actually. Both went to the library.

"What a disgrace…" John White, the store clerk, mulls over what he had seen. "A beautiful daughter of our peoples… dating a white man…"

Three hours later…

Edward and Leah were going back to her car. After a three hour study session, Leah was ready to drive back home.

"It's a two hour drive back home." Leah sighs.

"Sorry, I kind of kept you, didn't I?" Edward scratches the back of his head, feeling sheepish.

"It's ok. I did way more in those three hours than I did all week long." Leah smiles at him. "You were a great help."

Suddenly, the clouds clear up. Leah gasps, as Edward begins to sparkle. Edward's eyes bulge out, and he looks around him, hoping no one saw that.

"Quick! Get in the shade!" Leah pushes him towards the alley. Edward looks around the perimeter, looking to see if there was anyone around.

"Oh, God, just imagine what would happen if someone saw me."

"Yeah, those Volturi guys." Leah leans on the wall. "Ugh, why do you put up with them?"

"Trust me, I am just as sick of them as you are."

"Ugh…" Leah sniffs around. "Don't touch that wall, it's been peed on. And don't touch that garbage ca either. It doubles as a toilet for some homeless people."

"This is disgusting."

"Yeah, just try smelling everything." Leah covers her nose. "I'm feeling sick from all these smells."

"I think I can risk using my speed to get us out of here."

"No way! You might get caught." Leah looks at her watch. "It's an hour until sundown, we can wait till then."

"No way. Not while these smells bother you." Edward pats her on the shoulder. "And don't forget. You aren't the only one with above average smell here."

Leah keeps her nose covered. She had to admit, she was feeling desperate to get out of there. But she couldn't risk having Edward sparkle out in the open like that.

"Look! The sun's going down." Leah looks out of the alleyway. "We can move now!"

"Ok, let's go." Leah and Edward leave the alleyway, and walk back to her car. A few more blocks to go, when…

"Leah, was that your stomach?" Edward taps her on her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"It's nothing, really." Leah tries to keep walking. "I can eat at home."

"A two hour drive, Leah? Are you planning on laying off eating for two hours?"

"It's ok."

"No, it isn't." Edward sighs. "Allow me to buy you something to eat."

"No way! I'm not some damsel who needs a man to buy her food!"

"I didn't mean to offend you.." Edward was quite taken aback.

"Look… I didn't mean to snap like that… But I am a woman who looks after herself, ok? I don't… I don't go around asking men to feed me, or buy me clothes or anything."

"I understand… I was just trying to be a gentleman." Edward looks at the ground. He hadn't meant any offence.

"…I know…I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. But I do worry about your well being." Edward smiles at her. "I mean, two hours without a meal? You are not a vampire."

"Ugh, I know, ok?" Leah looks away for a while. "I…don't want to be any trouble to you."

"You aren't."

"And besides." Leah smirks. "What would Bella say? How would she react when she hears you paid for another woman's dinner?"

"Bella knows how I am. She trusts me." Edward was feeling somewhat sheepish. If Bella wasn't so understanding, buying Leah dinner would sound like an adulterous adventure. "Listen…how about… We consider it a favor you can pay me back any time in the future?"

"A favor?" Leah stops to think about it. "If anyone asks…uh…"

"Or, better yet, we can pretend that I invited you to lunch while we were both studying." Edward smiles. "How's that? Believable?"

"Everyone in La Push knows you don't eat." Leah stops to think. "But…you invited me to a drink, WHILE we studied, ok?"

"Sounds good. And while you had your drink, we both bought some food!" Edward laughs at his ingenuity. Leah joins in, laughing as well. Edward thought she was kind of cute when she laughed. Leah thinks Edward is very different when le lets out his laughter, his lighter, more humorous side. She likes him more that way.

Edward and Leah enter a small café, and order two drinks. Leah herself orders a small fish sandwich. The waitress looks them over and smiles. As she goes over to the kitchen, she says to the cook- "hey Bernie. See those two over there? Now THAT is what I call a good looking couple."

_(1) These lyrics are from Alphacat's parody of Shakira's She-Wolf. You can check it out on you tube!_


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 4:

Renesmee was playfully splashing around some water at La Push beach. She was contently looking at the tide pool, while she buried her toes in the sand. Edward and Jacob smiled as they watched her play by herself.

"So…how's Bella? It's been a while since I seen her." Jacob leans back a bit.

"She's good. Thanks for asking." Edward keeps an eye on Renesmee. "She's learning Italian. She's very determined to read 'The Divine Comedy' in the original version."

"She's quite determined." Jacob lets out a laugh. He gets back up. "So, you ok with that?"

"With what?"

"With her spending so much time on learning Italian." Jacob leans forward. "I mean, does she make any time for you two?"

"Sure she does. She takes a few short breaks every now and again." Edward looks at the ground. "Sure, it's not much, but it's something."

"Are you sure you two are ok? I mean, are you ok with all this?"

"I don't follow."

Jacob glances over to Renesmee. "I know she and Renesmee spend time together. She makes time for her daughter, which is fine. But my dad always said a marriage doesn't stay solid if time isn't made for the partner."

"My marriage is fine." Edward gets up. "I don't mind her spending so much time learning a new language. Besides, this way, I can spend some time for myself."

"Well, so long as everything is fine between you two, I suppose." Jacob walks over to Renesmee. "Hey Nessie, what do you have there?"

Renesmee shows Jacob the starfish she caught. She touches Jacob showing him how she caught it all by herself. He laughs, picks her up, and hugs her. She squeals in delight.

"You're getting to be a big girl, aren't you?" Jacob laughs as Renesmee gives him a look. Edward joins in the laugh as well.

"Renesmee, want to see a driftwood fire?" Edward tried picking up his daughter, but she refused to be moved from her beloved Jacob. "So, no fire, then?"

"Yes, I want to see a fire. Is that ok?" Renesmee gives her father a pleading look. Edward laughs, caresses her hair, and gives her a kiss.

"Ok, for you honey. One driftwood fire, coming up." Edward uses his vampire speed to pick up the firewood needed to make the fire. He puts them in a circle, then lights the wood. Her eyes light up when she sees the yellow fire. Edward could tell from her eyes, she thought the fire was pretty.

"Hey Edward, something I gotta tell you later, ok?" Jacob suddenly grows serious.

"Why not now?"

"It's… not that important, don't worry. I'll tell you later, ok?" Jacob sighs.

About an hour passes by. Edward and Renesmee watch the sunset together, as Jacob seems to be mulling something over. That was when they heard someone approaching.

"Edward…" Jacob alerted Edward, who proceeded to get up. Suddenly, Jacob smiles. "It's ok. You don't have to leave."

Seth and Leah arrived at the beach. Both smile broadly as they see Edward.

"Hey Edward! How are ya?" Seth ran towards Edward. He shakes his hand enthusiastically.

"Hello Seth. Good to see you." Edward sees Leah. He walks towards her. "Hello Leah."

Leah blushes a bit. "Hi Edward. How are you?"

Jacob watches Leah and Edward interact. He seems to suspect something…

"So, an evening on the beach eh?" Edward chuckles. "How fancy, Miss Leah."

"Come on, Edward, you know I hate formalities like that." Leah playfully punches Edward's arm. Jacob frowns upon seeing this.

"Hey Seth, how about you show Renesmee how to catch a fish?" Jacob gives Seth that look that indicates he was giving a subtle order. Seth, upon seeing his face, gulps and agrees. He and Renesmee go out to another part of the beach, whilst Jacob is left alone with Edward and Leah.

"Seth and I are actually going for an evening swim." Leah blushes. If he could, Edward would blush as well. Jacob watches with full suspicion.

"Well, I hope you two have fun." Edward was about to say something else, when he heard Jacob clear his throat.

"Leah, how about leaving me alone with Edward for a second?" Jacob's face clearly indicated he was not asking a favor. Leah gives him a look, but complies (hesitantly). Jacob gives Edward a hard stare when she leaves.

"Edward…since when are you and Leah so friendly?"

"What? Come on, we've been friends for a few weeks now."

"Really?" Jacob's eyes become piercingly cold. "Stay the hell away from her."

"What?"

"You are a married man. You have a kid for Christ's sake! What the hell are you doing hanging out with a single girl?"

Edward is quite taken aback. "We haven't… I have done NOTHING to merit such accusations! Never has my heart strayed!"

"Look, Edward… I care about Bella, ok? But the person I care about most is Renesmee." Jacob sighs. "If she ever has to live through something as awful as her parents fighting…or separating….well…"

"What are you getting at?"

Jacob stares at the ocean. "I've been thinking a lot lately. It's inevitable that, when the time comes, Renesmee and I will take our relationship into a romantic level."

"I know. I personally have struggled just to accept the idea."

"Well, thing is, when I look at Nessie, I see the little girl. No matter how hard I try, I can't see her growing up to be a woman. In many ways, I don't want her to grow up. In many more ways, I wish I could take back the imprinting." Jacob looks at the ashes from the fire. "To me, she will always be little Nessie. The girl who's diapers I helped change."

"So…what are you trying to tell me?"

"Edward…I'm leaving on a journey. And I won't be back until Nessie is a fully blossomed woman."

Edward rubs his chin, deep in thought. "This is so it won't be awkward between you two. So when you finally see her again, you won't have to see her as the little girl you helped raise."

"You got it. And that is why I am also asking you to stop seeing Leah, and work on your marriage with Bella."

"But Leah and I haven't done anything! We don't even like each other THAT way! We're just friends!"

Jacob hesitates for a second. "She has a crush on you. A small one, but it's there."

Edward is stunned. Unable to say anything, he merely mulls over what he has learned.

"It's getting late. You and Nessie ought to head back to your house." Jacob and Edward go to look for Seth. He is on the shore, looking enviously at the large fish Renesmee had caught all by herself.

"Catch anything?" Jacob smirks at Seth, who merely grumbled. "Wow, Nessie, did you catch this one all by yourself?"

Renesmee beams Jacob a proud smile, as she shows off the large fish she caught. Edward smiles proudly at his daughter.

"Hey Edward, how about you stay and hang out with us for a while?" Seth gets up. "I mean, do you really have to go now?"

Edward would have answered him, but at that moment, Leah had come out wearing her swimsuit. It was a one piece suit, very flattering yet somewhat conservative. Edward looks at her, and feels somewhat odd.

"Wow, Leah…" he whispers to himself.

"Leah's pretty." Renesmee speaks up. She admires the older woman's figure and skin tone, wishing she could one day look like that.

Jacob clears his throat, and lightly nudges Edward. Edward breaks out of his thoughts, frowns slightly, and looks at Jacob. Jacob allows Edward to hear his thoughts. "I leave in a week. Don't worry about my pack I asked Sam to take care of them when I'm gone. Remember what I told you."

"Sorry Seth, but Bella asked us to come back before evening." Edward picks up Renesmee, who throws a tiny fit. "Perhaps another time, ok?"

"Ok, bye bro." Seth is somewhat disappointed. But not nearly as much as Leah. Leah tries her best to hide her disappointment upon seeing Edward leave.

Back at home, Edward reads the book Leah had lent him. He can't get her out of his mind. He smiles to himself contently, closes his eyes, and thinks about her…


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 5:

"We'll miss you, Jacob…" Edward smiles sadly as he waves goodbye to his one-time love rival. As the brown wolf disappears into the horizon, Edward wonders if he would cry at this moment, if he were still human. He looks over at his wife, who was holding onto a crying Renesmee.

"Waaaaaaah" Edward had never seen Renesmee cry before. He walks over to her, to try to console her. She rejects him, burying her face in her mother's bosom.

"Renesmee…" Bella would cry too, if she could. She will miss Jacob, she had to admit. She tries her best to console her crying daughter. "Would you like to see Grandpa Charlie?"

Renesmee continues to cry. Bella picks her up, and tries moving her around. It doesn't work. Edward tries to think of something. He looks outside, and sees that it's snowing.

"I have an idea. Bella, Renesmee, let's play in the snow."

Renesmee doesn't stop crying. Bella gives Edward a look that says 'sorry, that will not work'. Bella tries rocking Renesmee back and forth. Edward sighs, slumps his shoulders, and tries to think of something.

"Nessie, how about we go hunting together? Just you and daddy?" Edward tries to touch Renesmee's hair, but she slaps his hand away. "Renesmee, why did you slap me?"

"Stupid daddy!" Renesmee blows him a raspberry.

"Now, Renesmee, that is not something you say to your father…" Edward frowns. It hurt him to hear his own daughter say that.

"Renesmee! Apologize to your father, right now!" Bella looks at Renesmee sternly. Renesmee pouts, and turns her back on Edward. "Renesmee! You will respect your father!"

"Daddy could have told Jacob to stay." Renesmee refuses to look her father in the eye. "But he didn't. He just let my Jacob go! Stupid daddy!"

Edward looks downtrodden. He sighs, heads for the doorway, and walks out. "Hey Bella… I'm going to take a walk now, ok?"

"Edward, you don't have to go…" Bella watches as her husband walks out the door. Never has she seen him this sad, except for that one time in Voltera. She looks at her daughter, feeling very cross. "Little lady, YOU are grounded."

Edward walks alone in the forest, trying to gather his thoughts. "Maybe she's right. Maybe I could have convinced him to stay."

Edward mulled over what he should do. "I should apologize to her… If it hadn't been for me, she'd still have her Jacob here…"

Edward glances at his watch. He'd been gone for an hour now. He gets up, debating to himself whether to go home or not. That's when he hears someone sing a song. It was a woman's voice. He goes to the source of the voice. "What the… Leah?"

Leah stops singing. She looks up towards the small cliff, and is surprised to see Edward looking at her. "Oh! Did…you hear me sing? How embarrassing…"

"Why do you say that? I think you have a lovely voice." Edward jumps down to the ground, and stands next to Leah. She blushes somewhat.

"You're just saying that…" She looks away, lest he sees the embarrassed smile she had. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing." Edward looks to the ground, preferring not to talk about what had happened.

"Edward, I know something's wrong." Leah turns to him, and grabs his hand. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not…well…" Edward scoops up some snow, and throws it in the air. "It's nice that it stopped snowing."

"Edward…what are you avoiding?" She taps her foot.

"Home… I'd rather not go back right now." Edward kneels down. "Ever felt that way before?"

"Yeah…" Leah thinks for a second. "Let's do something. I'll tell you about my issue, and you tell me about yours, ok?"

"You first." Edward chuckles.

"Mom's dating again…" Leah turns away. "Don't like the idea."

"Why not?"

"Is she trying to replace daddy?" Leah lets a tear slip down her face. Without thinking, she allows Edward to see it. Realizing what had happened, she hurriedly wipes it away.

"…She hates me." Edward looks at the melting snow. "She'd rather I left instead of Jacob…"

"Bella?" Leah is shocked.

"No, my daughter…"

"No way." Leah smiles at him. "No daughter wants to lose her father, not if she loves him."

"She clearly loves Jacob more than me."

"No…" Leah thinks back to her high school years. "Trust me… I know what I'm talking about."

"Well…that does make me feel a bit better…" Edward smiles at Leah.

A whole five hours had been spent just talking, joking and laughing. The snow had long since melted away.

"This is some crazy weather, huh?" Edward laughs.

"Washington weather. You get used to it." Leah smiles, chuckling as well. She stops. "What the?"

"I hear it too." Edward gets up. "Someone's crying."

"Sounds like a little girl." Leah gets up as well. "We gotta help!"

Edward and Leah rush towards the source of the crying. Edward stops dead in his tracks when he recognizes the little girl's cries. "Renesmee…"

Without thinking it twice, Edward picks up the pace, running faster than he ever ran before. Leah had to phase just to keep up. They finally find her, curled up on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Renesmee!" Edward runs to her side, and picks her up. She hugs him.

"Daddy!" Renesmee hugs him tighter than she's ever hugged anyone before. "I'm sorry daddy…don't leave me."

"Nah, I never left you." Edward kisses his daughter. "I just needed some time alone. It's ok, honey. I'm here."

Leah smiles at this scene. She looks away, lest Edward see her tears of joy and nostalgia…


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 6:

Bella breathed in the refreshing morning air. As the cool breeze made her hair dance, the early sun's rays made her skin sparkle like diamonds. Bella sighs, feeling somewhat nostalgic for her human life. She shakes her head, smiling to herself.

"Life before Edward? Overrated." She smirks, entering her home. "Lovely sunrise."

Bella enters Renesmee's room. She is asleep, whimpering somewhat. She then noticed that her clothes seemed somewhat small now.

"Edward, come in here." Bella called out softly. When he enters the room, she points to Renesmee's clothes. "Look, what do you think?"

"Odd, didn't they fit yesterday?"

"Yes, they did. And look, she's almost spilling out of her crib." Bella thinks for a moment. "What do we do?"

"Well… I suppose we should get her more clothes." Edward scratches his chin. "And I also think she's old enough to have a bed."

"But she's only a year old…" Bella looks somewhat saddened.

"But she looks much older. Remember, it will only be six more years until she's fully blossomed." Edward frowns. "Wow…"

"I know… we sure got off parenting easy…"

Edward and Bella remain silent for a while. Edward could hear some roosters crowing in the distance.

"I wonder if this is how Charlie felt when you turned twelve years old?" Edward smirks. "Six more years until my daughter's a woman…"

"I wonder how my mom felt about it…"

"You miss her?" Edward places a hand on her shoulder.

"A lot. Sometimes… I wish I could tell her…"

"I don't…sorry Bella…that is beyond my knowledge…"

"It's ok." Bella smiles weakly. "I'll take Renesmee with me today. We'll go shopping. I'll bet Alice and Rosalie will DEMAND to come too."

"I thought you had grounded her for the week." Edward still remembers what had happened three days ago.

"She's been behaving herself lately. It's ok. And she's also apologized for her actions."

"She's intellectually a woman at times. But there are still many parts of her that are still a little girl." An awful thought had entered his mind. "Will she really be fully mature by age 7?"

"I have no reason to believe she won't be."

"But…what if Nahuel was wrong?" Edward began to pace. "What if Renesmee takes longer to emotionally mature into a woman than she does physically?"

"Edward…if that happens, we stand by her side, and help her out as best we can." Bella smiles at him assuredly. "And Jacob will just have to wait longer. And that's only IF she still wants to marry him."

Three hours had passed. As soon as Renesmee had woken up, Bella told her about her plans to go shopping for clothes that fit her better. Edward chose to decline her offer to join them. Edward waves goodbye to his wife, daughter and coven sisters as they leave for a day of shopping.

"Well Edward, you have a whole day to yourself." Edward smiles contently to himself. "I wonder what I will do today?"

Edward decided to entertain himself that day with a good book. As he surveyed his collection, he stumbles upon a familiar book. He picks it up, fondling the cover a bit.

"I should really return this." Edward says to himself. He suddenly starts smiling as he thinks about seeing Leah again.

Edward rushed towards La Push. As he enters the reservation, he makes his way towards the Clearwater residence. He is surprised to see a familiar car in their driveway.

"What's Charlie doing here?" Edward cautiously makes his way towards the house. He knocks. Seth answers the door, looking somewhat saddened. He perks up a bit when he sees Edward.

"Edward! I'm so glad to see you!" Seth enthusiastically shakes his hand. "Come in, man!"

"Uh, is Leah here?" Edward cautiously looks around. "I, uh…I could come back another time."

"Huh? Leah's… with, uh…" Seth felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Go on, Seth." Sue enters the room. "Tell me where that sister of yours is, if you know."

"Uh…mom, I…" Seth did not know how to respond. Edward, cautiously, just reads his mind. He is shocked to find out Leah had gone to her father's grave.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Clearwater. I had merely come here to return this book your daughter had lent me a few days ago." Edward places the book on the table. "When she returns, please tell her I had returned it."

Sue huffs. Edward did not need to read her mind to know she and Leah had a row earlier in the day. He exits the house, scratching his chin. That was when Seth came out as well.

"Listen…uh… did you know that, this morning, we all went to dad's?" Seth scratched behind his ear nervously. "You know… the one by the beach? It's the stone with some whale engravings."

Edward smiled, understanding the hint Seth was giving him. He ruffled his hair a bit in a show of thanks, and used his vampire speed to get to La Push Beach. He eventually found her, right by the stone with whale engravings.

"Hey." Edward greeted her cautiously. He saw she was gravely upset.

"No, I am not going back home." Leah said, her voice cold and harsh. "You can forget it. Feel free to leave."

Edward winced a bit. "I didn't come here for that. Just wanted to say hi…"

"Who told you I was here?"

"Nobody." Edward saw the look on her face. "Technically, Seth didn't tell me. I read his mind."

"I don't like that." Leah stands up. "Stay the hell away from my brother's mind."

"I didn't mean any offence."

"No, you just didn't care if you did."

"I am sorry." Edward sits down.

"Go away, please…"

"Forgive me…" Edward gets up. "I came here to see you… perhaps another time…"

Leah watches Edward leave. "Wait… Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Look, I know I can be a bitch sometimes." Leah looks down on the ground. "I just…had a rough day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Leah sits down again. "I just want to look at the ocean."

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you want."

Edward and Leah observed the ocean. The sound of waves was itself relaxing, whilst the majestic cerulean of the waters combined perfectly with the blue sky. Leah occasionally glanced at Edward. An hour passes.

"It's been about two years now." Leah looks at the ground. "I've been a shape shifter for two whole years, as of today."

"Congratulations." Edward smiles at her. "How will you celebrate?"

Leah glares at Edward. "There's nothing worth celebrating. EVERYTIME I transform, all I can think about was the first time I did so."

"What happened?"

"My dad died. He died of a heart attack, caused by watching ME transform."

Edward gasps. He moves closer to Leah. "I am sorry."

"I killed my own father…"

"How can you say that? It was an accident."

"Edward… I killed him. Accident or no, I am the one who killed him. And every day…EVERY day, I remind myself how I did it."

"Why?"

"Just…go away!" Leah turns her back at Edward. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"Leah, why do you want me to leave?" Edward touches her shoulder. She turns to him, and he sees her tears. Shocked, all Edward can do is stand there. "I…forgive me."

"I miss him." Leah buries her face in his chest. "I was his little girl."

Edward holds Leah tightly, allowing her to cry. He felt a large amount of sympathy for her.

"I was just so angry that day. Sam left me for Emily. EMILY, the girl who was like my sister… I was just so mad…" Leah attempts to dry her tears. "I…didn't mean to yell at anyone… I just did…"

"What are you saying?"

"I remember yelling at everyone that day. Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry… even mom and dad…" She starts tearing up again. "He tried to calm me down. I wouldn't listen. Suddenly, I was growing fur all over my body. Everything became different for me. Next thing I know, I'm on all fours, lying next to my dad's dead body."

"My God…"

"Last thing I ever said to him… 'I hate you.'…" Leah begins to cry. "I didn't mean it…"

"I know you didn't." Edward hugs her. "I am sorry you had to go through all that. I am certain it must have been hard on you… and I admit, none of us ever made it easier for you. For that, I apologize."

"No…don't do that…" Leah dries her tears. "Don't apologize to me. It's ok. I kept a lot bottled in. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're the first person to ever listen to my side of the story." Leah smiles at him. "No one's ever cared enough to listen to the whole thing. Mostly… never mind."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's ok. I'm sure your wife's worried for you." Leah pats him on the shoulder. "Get back to her, or she'll flip."

Edward was shocked at how reluctant he found himself to leave Leah's side. Something inside him begged him to stay with her. But, he knew Leah was right. He, rather hesitantly, leaves for his home. Leah watches him leave, a sad smile on her face.

"You're the first person to care…" Leah holds her hand towards the direction Edward left. "I usually keep so much inside me…you were the first person I ever opened up to after daddy's…"

Leah sits down, allowing her tears to stream down her face. She feels her heart flutter inside her just by thinking of Edward. "Daddy… I think…I can't ever see him again…"


	8. Chapter 8

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 7:

_OOOOOOh ooooooooooh ooooooooh!_

Renesmee listened to an old record. She was crying her eyes out, thinking of Jacob.

_I don't know why I love you_

_I don't know why, I just DOOOOOO!_

Renesmee started lip syncing to the lyrics at this point of the song.

_So give me one more chance!_

_And I'll save every dance, forever!_

_FOR YOU!_

_Without you, I will die!_

_Don't say goodbye!_

Edward comes into the room, and chuckles at the sight of his daughter singing her heart out like a teenager. Suddenly, his heart sinks a bit.

"Like a teenager…" He whispers to himself. If he could cry, he would shed a tear at that moment, seeing his little girl grow up so fast in front of him. But alas, vampires don't cry. He had to admit, that particular song was quite sad as well. He walked over to his old record player, and picked up the record cover.

"What does it say? 'Hey Good Looking: Music from the Animated Film'…" Edward scratches his chin. "When did I buy this?"

"Give me it." Renesmee reaches for the record cover. "It was from my Jacob…"

"Jacob gave you this?" Edward looks puzzled. "When did he give it to you?"

"Week before he left…" Renesmee stops the record player, puts the record away, and goes to her room, all without glancing at her father.

"She has a broken heart…" Edward slumps into his chair, mulling things over. "Kind of like someone I know…"

Bella enters the room at that moment. "Edward? Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Bella." Edward looks outside. "I can't help my own little girl."

Bella places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok, love. It's all part of growing up."

"Growing up…" Edward gets up, and pushes the chair out if the way. "She's a year old! She shouldn't even be able to walk yet!"

"She's special." Bella is shocked at this outburst.

"I know." Edward is heaving a bit. Last time he was this angry, he was face to face with Jacob after catching him giving Bella a ride. "So God dammed special…"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why? Because I never wanted any of this! To be a vampire, to live forever, to miss out on everything normal people take for granted!"

"You don't mean that." Bella is shaking now. "You're just frustrated at the moment."

"I waited a hundred years to get married… for what? What's the whole point of marriage?"

"We love each other…" If Bella could cry, she would.

"Marriage is for producing children! And look at me! I produced a child that doesn't even need me! No one in this whole house needs me!" Edward picks up a vase and smashes it.

"Leave! Now!" Bella picks up a plate and throws it at Edward. "If you're so sick of this life, then leave!"

"I think I'll take that offer!" Edward slams the door, and runs off, as fast as he can. Bella, trembling with anger, collapses on the floor, trying to calm herself. In her own room, Renesmee silently cries, wishing she had never heard that scene.

In the middle of the forest, Edward lets out a furious scream. He kicks several trees down, venting his anger on the local foliage. He picks up several stones, and those he does not crush with his bare hands, he simply flings carelessly towards the sky. Letting out another raging scream, he decides to try to calm himself down. Breathing in the mountainous Washington air should do him some good…

The sound of trickling water, the drip drop of residue rainwater falling from the leaves of a tall tree, the rustle of the leaves in the wind… So many relaxing sounds for one to listen to. Edward felt somewhat calmer now. He had time to think about what was bothering him.

"I'm no father." He admits to himself. "I'm nothing. My own daughter…I don't even know what to call her…"

That's when he heard a voice. Someone was singing. Edward instantly recognized that voice. "Leah…"

He debated to himself whether to see Leah, or to stay alone for a while longer. Deciding that he needed someone to talk to, he opts to go to her. He slowly approaches her, deciding to first listen to her sing before deciding to talk to her.

"Hello…Leah..." Edward shyly walks up to Leah.

"Edward…" Leah looks somewhat shocked to see Edward. Though she seems happy to see him, she also seems uneasy. "I…was just on my way back home…"

"I…" Edward doesn't know what to say. Leah, against her better judgment, decides to stay upon seeing him look so down.

"What's wrong?"

"Leah…" Edward sits down, and buries his face in his hands.

"You ok?" Leah sits next to him. However, she makes sure not to sit too close.

"Leah…Bella and I…we got into a fight."

Leah gasps.

"I'm just…so mad! At everything!"

"Like what?"

"I mean… I'm mad at… you know… how I'm not really a father!"

Leah raises an eyebrow at Edward. However, she opts to let him finish.

"How can I call myself a father, huh?" Edward shifts his eyes around, as if he doubts his own words. "I never did a thing to raise her. She never needed me. She doesn't need me now, either. No one does!"

POW! In spite of the fact that the slap didn't hurt him physically, it did bring him to his senses.

"Cut the crap, Edward!" Leah shakes off the pain in her hand. "I mean, what the hell? You have a fantastic wife, a beautiful daughter, and everything! And instead of being thankful for what you have, you complain about what you lack? The hell is that! The man I love can't act like that!"

Leah gasps at what she just said. Edward, who had been listening intently to what she was saying, looks shocked. He gets up, and stares at Leah's eyes.

"What did you mean by that?"

Leah knows it was either right now, or never. She gulps, hoping this goes over smoothly. "I love you, Edward. And I know it's wrong, for so many reasons, the biggest one being that ring on your finger. But it is how I feel, and I am not apologizing for it."

Edward takes this all in, one bit at a time. He smiles, flattered at first, then relieved, then overjoyed. "Leah… I… I feel the same way."

"Don't say that." Leah starts to cry, stepping away from Edward. "No… you're married…you're supposed to say 'I am flattered, but I am spoken for'! You're not supposed to feel the same way!"

"I'm sorry, Leah, for disappointing you." Edward steps towards Leah.

"You shut up." Leah's tears don't hide her fiery gaze. "You stay right there, Edward Cullen. Don't take another step towards me."

Edward stops, shaking. Leah's shaking as well.

"Edward…I am not a home wrecker. I know how it feels to have someone else take away your significant other. Don't… don't you dare turn me into a home wrecker."

"Leah…"

"Edward…I am giving you a choice. Turn back now, go home, patch things up with your wife, and we will both forget this moment ever happened."

Edward gulps. "What's the second choice?"

Leah closes her eyes. She wanted Edward to love her back, but she also didn't want him to destroy his family. "Edward… the second choice…kiss me, and start something with me."

Edward gulped. He closes his eyes, every inch of his body shaking uncontrollably. Leah's eyes are still full of tears, as she regrets this day. She closes her eyes, not knowing what it was her heart desired.

"I know…he will choose his family." Leah thought to herself. "That is one of the many things I love about him. His dedication, his loyalty. God, Bella is so lucky…"

She opens her eyes, just in time to see Edward half-heartedly turn around. She smiles, tears strolling down her face, her heart feeling both pride at the man she loved, as well as sorrow for losing said man. She turns around herself…

That was when a hand caught her arm. She is spun around, facing Edward now. He leans in, giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt in her entire life. It was wrong, and at the same time, it felt so right, for both of them. A moment both wished would last forever…

"Dude!" Mike stood in shock at his car, which had been mysteriously pelted with stones many passersby had described as having 'fallen from the sky'.


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 8:

"Daddy…" Renesmee sat alone on a tree root, panting. She had been looking for her dad for the better part of three hours, not knowing where he was. "If I hadn't been playing that stupid record…he wouldn't have fought with mommy, and he wouldn't have left me…"

Her shoes were hurting her feet so she takes them off. She's grown up quite a bit recently, so most of her clothes no longer even fit right. However, that's not on her mind right now. All she can think about is finding her father…

Meanwhile…

Edward and Leah were enjoying their kiss, neither wishing for it to end. Reluctantly, both end the kiss.

"Wow…" Leah is blushing. "Just…wow…"

"Yeah…" If he could, he'd blush as well. "You…wow…"

"Yeah?"

"You…kiss good…" Suddenly, Edward was a man of few words.

"So do you…" So was Leah now.

"Uh…" Edward, rather reluctantly, lets go of her, and scratches the back of his head. "Uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I liked it."

"So did I…" She blushes. "But don't start thinking I'm letting you into the kitchen, just because I gave you a snack!"

"Huh?"

Leah blushes. "It means… we're taking this thing slow. That means that this kiss… is the farthest this relationship is going to go for a while… if it goes at all…"

"Why wouldn't I pursue a relationship with you?"

Leah points to Edward's ring. His eyes grow larger in horror.

"Oh my God…" Edward sits down.

"Hey! I… you had a chance to back down! Don't you start regretting anything!" Tears form in her eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

Leah didn't want to answer. She couldn't… But she summoned all her courage anyway.

"I don't want to go home tonight knowing you did something with me that you would regret…just on a whim." Tears stream down her face. "And that I let you, because I wanted it too."

"I…" Edward looks at his ring, and questions himself. "I know what I don't regret. I don't regret saying that I love you."

"How? How can you say that." Leah turns away from him. "I mean…what do you love about me, huh?"

It broke her heart to see him have to actually think about it. He thought about it for a short while.

"With you, I can relax. I feel different when I'm with you…relieved, in a way. Like every moment I spend with you, I feel so alive. Like… It's like…"

"Don't even think about being poetic." Leah's tears don't hide her dark glare. "I want it straight."

"Leah…when I'm with you, I forget all the things that plague my mind every day. When I'm near you, I don't feel like a 117 year old vampire, like a relic of the past, or a monster, or anything like that. I feel like me, like I used to feel, back when I was Edward Masen Jr. I haven't felt like that in a long time…"

"But you're married…" Leah turns her back to him. "You made your choice… And no! Don't even start talking to me about how you made the wrong choice! I don't want to hear it!"

"I know…" Edward looks down on the ground. "What is it you love about me?"

Leah thinks for a while. She searches deep in her heart for the answer to that query. "Edward… you listen to me. You care about me, always lending me an ear when I need it…I love that you care about me."

The wind blows through the leaves.

"Leah… what do you want to do? About us?"

"Edward…please don't ask me that."

"What do YOU want?" Edward walks closer to her.

"I…want you." Leah places a hand to his face, but then retreats it. "But I also don't want to destroy your marriage. You have a daughter, for God's sake!"

"I know…" Edward retreats somewhat. "I also want you."

"Edward…" Leah thinks for a while.

"Yeah?"

"I…let's take it slow! We can hang out, we can talk it up, we can go to the beach, stuff like that!" Leah draws an invisible line below her waist. "But below THIS line, off limits! You understand? Everything below this line is off limits to married men!"

Edward laughs out loud. The two hug.

"Deal." Edward leans in for a kiss.

"Edward! Where are you?" That was Rosalie's voice. Upon hearing her voice, Edward and Leah promptly separate.

"Rose! What is it?" Rosalie, upon pin pointing where Edward's voice was coming from, races towards them. She arrives in a matter of seconds.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Rosalie grabs Edward by the ear. "Emmet and me went to visit Bella, only to find her sulking in the corner! What the hell did you do to her?"

"Uh…" Edward feels a wave of shame upon remembering that morning's conflict.

"And where's Renesmee?"

"She's missing?" Edward's eyes bulge out. So do Rosalie's as she realizes the fact that her brother did not know where she was.

"I'll help look for her." Leah steps forward. "I know this forest quite well. Edward, you go back to your house and take care of your wife."

"I will not go home without my daughter!" Edward starts to panic. "Where is she?"

"We should all look for her. Chances are she isn't far from your home." Leah looks at the sky. "It won't be dark for another three hours. We should hurry."

Suddenly, Rosalie's phone rings. She answers it. She breathes a sigh of relief upon listening to the person at the other end of the line. "Jasper's found her. She's ok."

"Thank God." Leah also sighs in relief. She doesn't notice Rosalie giving her a suspicious look.

"What were you two doing?"

"Uh…why do you ask?" Edward attempts to hide his guilt.

"You have a fight with your wife, and now I find you alone with a woman we BOTH know is single." Rosalie gives Edward a suspicious look.

"Edward's helped me in the past with some homework. We met up here out of pure coincidence." Leah half lies. "We just talked… I didn't know the two of them had a fight. Is that why you seemed so upset, Edward?"

Edward was thankful that Leah was such a convincing liar. However, he couldn't help but notice that Rosalie still gave him the stink eye.

"Whatever. Edward, you need to go home to your wife, NOW." Rosalie grabs him by the ear and drags him away. "You and Bella have a lot of shit to sort out."

As soon as she's certain both are far from hearing range, she breathes a sigh of relief. "I am so glad the girl's safe…but I wonder what I got myself into…"


	10. Chapter 10

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 9:

(The author would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Long story short, writer's block)

"Ow! Damn it Rosalie, let go already! I can get home by myself!"

Rosalie gives Edward a dark glare, lets go of his ear, and huffs. "See that you do. I'll send Emmett if you don't get there fast enough!"

Edward slowly walked back towards his house, replaying in his mind what he would say to his wife once he got there. He was preparing himself mentally for, amongst other things, a long yelling session.

"Shit, she'll probably yell at me a lot." Edward sulked. "She'll probably force me to stay at Carlisle and Esme's for a while, if I'm lucky. She'll force me to stay at Emmett's if I'm not."

Edward kicks off the dust from the ground. He grows angrier every second.

"Is it MY fault if I get angry every now and again?" he picks up a rock, and crushes it in his hand. "Why? Why am I not allowed to get angry every now and again?"

Edward punches a hole onto a tree trunk. "Damn! I can't go to my wife in this state of mind!"

"It's not my fault! It's not my damn fault that every now and again I feel trapped by all this!" He picks up a tree trunk, and tosses it to the air. " It's not my fault that every now and again, I just want to scream!"

Edward clenches his fists, looks up to the sky with fury in his eyes, and lets out his angriest scream. He screams out all his pent up rage.

"DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward pounds the ground. "DAMN!"

That was when Edward felt someone grab him in a headlock. Edward struggles to break himself free, to no avail.

"Hey Eddy, since when were you so emo?"

"Emmett, let me go!"

"How about no?" Emmett drags him for a while. "Not until you calm down a bit."

"Let me go!"

"OK, little punk." Emmett lets go of Edward. "Now, time to spank a bratty child."

Emmett punches Edward in the stomach, sending him flying towards a tree. Edward, fury reflected in his eyes, gets himself up, and lunges towards Emmett. He launches a punch at Emmett, who simply grabs it effortlessly. Emmett twists Edward around, launching him again towards another tree.

"Now, what did Jasper teach you? Fight with anger and you fight with a disadvantage." Emmett coolly assumes a fighting stance. "Let's see you calm down now, OK?"

Edward screams in rage, rushing again towards Emmett. Emmett, on the other hand, reacts by simply kneeing Edward in the stomach, blowing the wind right out of him. Emmett later lays his foot on Edward's back, and presses him onto the ground.

Meanwhile...

"Shit." Sam looks at his truck, which had been crushed by tree trunk. He sees Leah enter La Push. "Good, you're back."

"Holy shit, what happened here?" Leah stares flabbergasted at the sight of Sam's crushed truck. Sam just looks on, stone faced.

"Emily! Call the insurance company!" Sam steps inside his house. "Those bastards are gonna LOVE this one..."

Back with Edward...

"So, you and Bells have a fight?" Emmett, who was now sitting on top of Edward, chuckles. "Congratulations, you are now officially married."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude, couples fight all the time."

"Not vampires!" Edward struggles to free himself.

"Even vampire couples fight."

"Never seen you and Rosalie fight!"

Emmett chuckles. "We fight every once in a while. And guess what, so do Jasper and Alice. They fight just as often as we do. And heck, even Carlisle and Esme fight. More often than you'd believe, in fact."

"That's bullshit. I've never seen those two fight! Now, you and Rosalie fighting, that's understandable. But Carlisle and Esme?"

"Dude, you have no idea. We all just don't fight in front of you is all. In fact, I remember this one time I caught Carlisle and Esme going at it." Emmett suddenly frowns. "Know what? That's one I'd rather not remember."

"Why, what happened?"

"Don't ask. I mean it." Emmett's serious tone surprised Edward.

"Emmett... is it OK for me to act like this?"

"Truth? Not really, acting like an emo just makes you look stupid." Emmett chuckles. "And it's also not OK to bottle up your anger so much. And it REALLY ain't OK to put off solving your problems with your spouse. But it is OK to want to cool off before confronting your wife after a fight. After all, when you fight with anger, you fight with a disadvantage."

Emmett lets Edward go. "Come on, bro. Let's sort things out with wifey, OK?"

Short while later...

Edward enters his house, where he sees Bella sitting in a corner. He gulps, knowing this was it.

"Hey, Bella..."

"Hey.." Bella does not turn around to face her husband.

"Look, about earlier today..."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine..."

"Is it?" Edward scratches his chin. Is he off the hook?

"Yes, it is. Don't worry about it. Oh, and Renesmee is here, if you are wondering. She's in her room, reading to herself. Let's just pretend today didn't happen, OK?"

Edward slumps on his shoulders, feeling odd about this situation. He thinks for a while about what he should say or do.

"Bella, there are some things I am not happy about, some things about my life that I really dislike. But you and Renesmee are two of the best things in my life right now, and for that, I am thankful. I don't want you to have the impression that I am unhappy with my life that I share with you, OK?"

Bella gets up, and looks at her husband. She thinks about what to say.

"I didn't know what to do with Renesmee once she came back. I didn't feel right punishing her for running away this time."

"I think...we should let her off the hook this one time. After all, we are to somewhat to blame for her running away. We should never, ever fight when she's within hearing range."

"Yeah." Bella remains in thought. "We should talk to her."

"I agree." Edward and Bella enter Renesmee's room.


	11. Chapter 11

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 10:

"_I haven't been able to tell you this before." Edward, in all his naked glory, stood tall and proud. "I want you. Now. I can't stop thinking about you."_

_Edward's chissled muscles sparkled in the sunlight. He kneels down., preparing a kiss. _

"_My love..." Edward slowly comes closer._

"_Oh, Edward. Kiss me." Seth and Edward lean in closer, and closer..._

Seth jumps off of his bed, screaming his head off. "Oh my God!"

"_Dude! What the hell, man!_" Embry's voice resonates within Seth's.

"_Ok, who's the queer who's dreaming about kissing the Cullen dude?_" That was Jared.

"_Come on! Someone here owes me an explanation! Who the hell's gay for Edward Cullen?_" Paul is angry. "_And just why did he have to share his dream with everyone?_"

"_Why are we all yelling mentally?_" Quil's voice. "_Did someone do something wrong?_"

"_Dude! Don't tell me you didn't dream about Edward kissing you!_" Paul yells through the mental link. "_I mean that was gay!_"

"_So gay. Beyond anything gay I ever seen before_." Jared again.

A knock on Seth's door. In walks Sue. "Seth! Are you OK?"

"I'm OK, mom." Seth lies. "Just a bad dream, you know?"

"Oh, Seth." Sue rubs her head. "Why did you have to scream like that? It's 2 in the morning."

"Sorry mom." Seth hangs his head low.

"What did you dream about?"

"Uh... monsters." Seth couldn't tell his mom that he had a homoerotic dream.

"Ugh...just go back to sleep, OK? I got work in...7 hours." Sue sighs, rubs her forehead, and goes back to her room.

"_So, lie to mommy, momma's boy? You're gonna get punished for that!" _Collin's voice teased Seth. "_You gotta tell her how you're gay for Edward!_"

"_I'm not the one who's gay for Edward!" _Seth yells mentally.

"_Sure you are. You're just in the closet! Fag!"_ Jared's voice. He laughs mentally

"_Hey fagot! I heard you love to take it from behind!" _Brady's voice.

"_I heard he loves to put it in his mouth!" _Collin laughs mentally.

"_I'm not gay!" _Seth is in tears now. "_Stop teasing me! Or you'll be sorry!"_

"_What's the fag gonna do, huh? Get on his knees and beg me to let him suck my dick?" _Jared laughs.

"_Take it back." _Leah growls dangerously. "_Or I'll kick your ass."_

"_I'm not scared of you, Leah._" Brady chuckles. "_"What are ya gonna do, huh? Bleed all over me?"_

"_Yeah Leah. What are you gonna do? You think you can do anything? You're just a girl!" _Collin's voice. "_Come on over Leah, I'll let you clean my shirt if you ask nicely_!"

"_How about I come on over there and kick you in the balls so hard your grandchildren will feel it!_" Leah is pissed.

"_Hah! The only thing you want to do to my balls is kiss them!_" Collin laughs.

"_Hey Collin, you're going too far._" Paul interjects "_I think we should stop teasing Leah and Seth now_."

"_Shut up, Paul! Don't you see Leah's being a bitch?_" Collin laughs.

"_Yeah, she's a bitch in every sense of the term!_" Jared laughs

"_Take it back!" _Seth is very, very angry.

"_Yeah, take it back." _That was the first time anyone's ever heard Embry speak in such a menacing way.

"_What are you gonna do, huh?_" Jared smirks. "_Hey Collin, Brady. Let's go outside and kick their asses!_"

"_It will be four against three!_" That was Quil's voice. "_And here's a hint: I'm NOT on your side, Collin!"_

"_But one of your four is a fag, and the other one's a girl!" _Collin laughs.

"_My brother is NOT gay!" _Leah snarls. "_You want to know who REALLY had that dream? It was-_"

"_EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" That was Sam's Alpha Voice. "_I had a rough day, and just want to rest!"_

"_Hey, we didn't start anything! It's all Seth's fault!" _Collin is shaking. "_He's gay for Edward!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!" Sam is angry. "EVERYBODY GO BACK TO SLEEP, RIGHT NOW! TOMORROW, I HAVE TO VISIT THE INSURANCE COMPANY BECAUSE SOME TREE TRUNK FELL ON TOP OF MY CAR! NOW STOP BULLSHITTING ME BEFORE I GET PISSED OFF!"_

"_Sorry...I'll go back to sleep now." _Quil keeps his word. Embry and Paul follow suit.

"_COLLIN, BRADY AND JARED. TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE A LONG AND SERIOUS TALK ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR!" _Sam's voice is scary and commanding. Needless to say, they went back to sleep without much incident.

"_Thanks Sam_." Seth goes back to sleep.

"_Leah, still there?_" Sam's voice is softer now.

"_Yeah_."

"_You're the one who had the dream, weren't you?_"

Leah bites her lip. "_Yes..._"

Though Leah can't see it, for obvious reasons, Sam suddenly becomes tense and his face darkens somewhat.

"_You should go back to sleep... It's late..._" Sam's voice sounds authoritative and somewhat hurt at the same time.

"_Ugh, I'd rather go take a walk to cool off, DAD._" Leah gets up, takes off her clothes, and changes to wolf form. She exits her home, and runs towards the woods.

"_Damn it..._" Sam clenches his teeth, he gets up, looks at a sleeping Emily, and sits on his porch.

Over in the woods...

"I have to be more careful." Leah thinks to herself. "Poor Seth, being harassed for something he didn't even do! Ugh! When I get my hands on those three!"

Leah transforms back into her human form, and dives into the pond she found. The cold water is more than enough to calm her anger for now. She sighs contently, staring at the moon as the cold water caresses her naked body.


	12. Chapter 12

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 11:

"Man, last night sucked." Quil yawns and stretches. He and Embry are taking a walk through the woods. "I mean, you guys kept fighting and all that, and then those three idiots kept harassing Seth, at 2 in the morning! I barely got a wink in after that!"

"I saw Sam scolding Brady and Collin this morning. Man, I never seen Sam THAT pissed in my life!" Embry looks at some flowers. "Man, I'd hate to be in their shoes right now!"

"I know dude. But it's like, they kept messing with Seth, you know?" Quil kicks a stone. "Calling him names and stuff."

"Yeah. Well, the dream WAS kind of gay." Embry shudders. "Ugh, I hope I don't run into Edward any time soon."

"Hey, how come I didn't have that dream?"

"Dude!" Embry looks shocked. "You WANT to dream about kissing Edward in the nude?"

"Come on, not so loud dude!" Quil hushes Embry. "I mean, someone could hear you! And for the record, I don't want that shit. I like girls."

"Yeah, girls who have barely learned to walk." Embry smirks.

"Dude, I told you! I had no control over that!" Quil grabs Embry by the shirt. "It just happened!"

"Come on bro, chill!" Quil lets Embry go. "I mean, I know how it is!"

"Yeah?" Quil gives Embry a quizzical look. "Ever imprinted before?"

"Well.. No." Embry crosses his arms. "Not that I haven't thought about it..."

"Relax, bro. It happens when it happens." Quil pats Embry on the shoulder.

"I know..." Embry leans against a tree.

Quil and Embry relax for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest. They listened to the soft breeze blowing through the canopy, the rustling of the leaves on the ground, the tiny steps of the insects that walked along the tree trunks. It was a very relaxing day for the two of them.

"Sure wish Jacob was here." Embry suddenly spoke up.

"Me too." Quil kneels down on the ground. "We'd go cliff diving together."

"Yeah, or go racing through the forest in wolf form." Embry laughs. "Course, Leah always wins those."

"Yeah... hey, where IS Leah anyway? I didn't see her today."

"I think Seth mentioned something about her needing more sleep." Embry shrugs. "She was tired because she stayed up late last night."

"I guess she wanted to cool off." Quil scoffs. "Some Beta she is. She should lead the pack while Jake's gone."

"Jacob himself told us to rejoin Sam's pack while he was gone, remember?"

"I know! But Leah could have told him to stuff it!" Quil picks up a stone, and throws it to the air. It doesn't get that far, just a few yards.

"Dude, relax. It's not like Sam's a bad leader."

"Sam's OK. It's everyone else I can't stand." Quil scoffs again as he says this.

"Yeah, especially those two, Collin and Brady. They think they're so tough." Embry kicks a stone hard.

"Yeah..." Quil and Embry get up, and continue walking along the forest.

"Hey, Embry." Quil starts chuckling. "Remember that one time Leah and Emily went swimming, and we peeped?"

"Yeah." Embry chuckles while blushing. "I mean, we were 12 at the time, right? Those two were so much older than us and everything..."

"Dude! And then that Sam caught us!" Quil bursts out laughing.

"Yeah! And he was so mad that we were peeping at his girlfriend!" Embry laughs out loud as well.

"Oh those were the days." Quil calms down a bit. "Sometimes, I'd give anything to go back..."

"Me too..."

Embry and Quil sit down again, reminiscing about their childhood. There are many things that they miss. They miss throwing rocks at the local pond. They miss looking at the sunset over First Beach. They miss Harry Clearwater and his famous fish fry. They miss Sarah Black's cookies.

"Hey Embry." Quil gets up. "I got to go."

"Where you going?"

"Clare." Embry smirks. Quil dusts off his pants. "So, see ya."

"Bye, Pedo Bear." Embry laughs as Quil flips him the bird. He watches as his best pal races off to the La Push.

Embry sighs, and leans on his back, watching the clouds go by. He closes his eyes for a bit, then falls asleep. He has a dream...

_Young Embry Call lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He is 13. The door opens. Embry gets up, and sees who is at the door. It is 16 year old Leah, wearing a white fur bikini. She smiles at him, a sly smile. She slowly and sexily walks towards his bed, never letting her eyes off of him for a second. She slowly gets on Embry's bed, as he breathes heavily and rapidly in anticipation. She grabs his chin, and slowly leans in for a kiss..._

That was when Embry woke up. He wipes the sweat off his brow. He then notices his erection.

"Shit, I haven't had that dream since I was 13! And it STILL turns me on?" Embry sighs in exasperation. "I don't even..."

Embry looks around him, scared. What if one of his pack mates saw his dream? What if LEAH saw it? He's panicking. He starts breathing heavily.

He starts hearing some music. "Who's that?"

Embry keeps walking towards the source of the music. It's a wonderful song, but he couldn't make out the lyrics. He gets closer and closer, and suddenly hears a girl laugh out loud. Embry recognizes the laugh. It's Leah. He sneaks in closer, hoping Leah wouldn't detect him.

"Jesus, Edward. That song was so corny!" Embry hears Leah laugh out loud once more.

"Huh Leah laughing? That's something you don't hear everyday." Embry says to himself. He leans in closer, looking at Leah and Edward.

"Yeah, well... I thought so too." Edward laughs as well. He sparkles in the small rays of light that penetrate the canopy. Embry chuckles to himself, due to the fact that seeing Edward sparkle like that makes him look like a fairy.

"So... I, uh... you and Bella..." Leah bites her lip.

"Yeah...we're OK..." Edward looks away, wishing she hadn't reminded him of the fight he had yesterday. "But more importantly, what about..."

Before Edward could finish his sentence, Embry slips and accidentally reveals himself to Edward and Leah. Leah, at first looks horrified, then angry.

"How long have you been spying on us?" Leah angrily demands.

"I'm sorry, I heard singing, and I got curious, and I came over, and I heard laughing, and I haven't really been here long I just came and I'm sorry!" Embry tries to catch his breath.

Leah lets out a frustrated growl, shoots Embry a dirty look, and turns to Edward. "I better go home anyway. See you tomorrow."

Before she turns into a wolf, she shoots Edward a very apologetic glance. Edward, in turn, gives her a pleading glance, as if asking her to reconsider. She lightly shakes her head, glances at Embry, and goes back home. Edward looks at Embry, and gives him a scowl.

"Jerk." Edward packs his things, and prepares to go back to his wife.

"I'm sorry!" Embry's apologies fall on deaf ears. Edward rushes back home. Embry is now all alone. "What is with those two?"


	13. Chapter 13

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 12:

Bella is reading her book, whilst Edward is listening to his iPod. He sighs contently, thinking about Leah. He looks out the window, and watches the moon in the sky.

"I wonder...is Leah watching the moon too?" Edward thinks to himself. He smiles, thinking of Leah. He looks over at Bella. She's still immersed in her book.

"What are you reading?" Edward walks over to her. She pays him no mind, far too immersed in her book. He frowns.

"Bella, what are you reading?" He asks, slightly less patient than before. Bella looks up, and without saying a word shows Edward the book cover. It's 'A River Runs Through it'.

Edward scoffs, and walks towards his record player. "Was it really that hard to tell me what you were reading?"

Bella sighs, preferring not to start a fight. "I'm sorry."

Edward scoffs again. "Uh huh, sure."

He sits down again, picks up a book, and starts reading. Bella looks over at her husband; seeing his angry face, she sighs again. She goes back to reading her book.

"Edward... are you OK?" She looks up from her book. Seeing that he is not responding, she puts her book down, and walks over to him. She taps his shoulder.

"What?" He's snappish.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were OK." Bella looks away, sadness in her eyes.

"Do I look sick or something?" Edward was really snappish.

"I'm sorry." Bella sits down on her chair again.

"Sure you are." Edward grunts, returning to his book. No matter what, he just kept getting more and more annoyed.

Bella couldn't stand the awkward silence between them. She looks at her husband, who was silently reading his book, 'Huckleberry Finn'.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asks, hoping for a 'no'.

Edward puts his book down, sighs in exasperation, and looks at his wife. "Bella, I am trying to read."

"Sorry." Bella sighs again.

Having had enough annoyances for the night, Edward places the book on the shelf. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Bella gets up.

"Out." Edward gives her no other answer.

"Will you be gone long?' Bella looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll be back when I feel like it!" Edward slams the door.

"Uh..." Renesmee murmurs, as she sleepily exits her room. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love. Nothing." Bella picks up Renesmee and gently rocks her back and forth. She tries her hardest to ignore what just happened...

Edward just kept walking through the woods. He looks up at the sky, admiring the immense number of stars that were clearly visible. The moon itself was beautiful beyond words. Edward sighs contently. He thinks about paying his family a visit, but ultimately decides to enjoy this evening for himself.

"I should have become a poet, really." Edward climbs a tree, and stares into the sky. "Poetry...Leah's a great poet..."

He starts thinking of his mistress. Her beautiful poetry, her fierce personality, her tender soul... all these things he is attracted to.

"Leah...I wonder... is she watching these stars as well?" Edward mutters to himself. He keeps thinking of nothing but her.

'Awoooooooooo!' Edward hears a wolf cry out in the distance.

"Leah?" He remains hopeful. He jumps down from the tree, and rushes to where he heard the wolf call. He holds his breath (needlessly) as he gets closer and closer to the source of the call.

"Leah?" Edward steps closer to the wolf. It WAS a shape shifter, but not Leah. However, Edward didn't recognize the form. The wolf then changed back to Human, Sam Uley.

"Hello Edward." Sam chuckles as Edward turns away. "Disappointed?"

"Uh...what do you mean?" Edward makes it a point to look elsewhere as Sam puts his shorts back on.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sam smirks. "Maybe...Leah?"

"Uh..." Edward does not know what to say.

"She's a great gal..." Sam smirks. "Great gal indeed."

"Yeah..." Edward tries to look away.

"Kinda like Bella?" Sam smirks again, his dark gaze penetrating into Edward's subconscious.

"Yeah...Bella's great too..." Edward scratches his head.

"So... who's a better lover, in your opinion?" Sam does not smirk. He stares down Edward.

"What?" Edward is shocked at the question. "Leah and I have done NOTHING to merit such an accusation!"

"Odd that you didn't say 'Leah and I are not in that kind of relationship' or better yet, 'I am a married man'!" Sam punches a tree.

"Uh..."

"Busted." Sam glowers. "You ungrateful asshole!"

"It's... it's not like that!" Edward defends himself. "She and I...I mean Leah and I..."

"You are busted, Edward Cullen." Sam steps closer and closer to Edward. "You're messing around. That's strike one. You're messing with Leah. That's strike two!"

"Leah and I have done NOTHING!" Edward stands his ground.

"Tell me the truth!" Sam is ready to phase into a wolf.

"Leah. And I. Have done. Nothing." Edward stares down Sam.

Sam looks Edward in the eye. He sees that Edward is telling the truth. "But, is there something between the two of you?"

Edward tries to think up something quick.

"You do know, before you even think about lying to me, that I can also read the minds of my pack mates, Leah included." Sam gives Edward a dark glare. "So if your little story does not match hers..."

"Leave her thoughts alone!" Edward attempts to grab Sam's neck, but he stops him.

"You just gave yourself away, you know that?" Sam squeezes Edward's hand. "You can read my mind too. What am I thinking?"

Edward does not, in fact, read Sam's mind. He chooses not to.

"Sam...please...I love her." Edward speaks with full honesty.

Something in Sam stung upon hearing those words. He knows he is not guiltless when it comes to this sort of thing.

"Edward... eventually, the fun will be over. Your wife WILL find out, and when she does..." Sam lets go of Edward's arm.

"Well..." Edward is nervous now.

"Look... I'm no saint. I know I done my fair share of mistakes." Sam thinks back to those moments he is not proud of. "Anyway... I won't say anything. Except... do the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Edward is shocked.

"I mean that, if you don't have the sense to know what the right thing to do is, then I will enjoy seeing your life crumble around you!" Sam crushes a stone in his fist.

"You don't have to be like that." Edward mutters under his breath.

"Now, why aren't you with your wife?" Sam asks.

"Why aren't you with Emily?" Edward retorts.

Sam laughs at Edward's question. "She and I needed a little time away from each other."

"Same thing." Edward smirks.

"You know, far be it for me to judge." Sam is serious. "But I feel like, when you have a disagreement with your wife, the last thing you do is go to some other woman."

Edward watches Sam leave. He looks at the stars, thinking about what just occurred.

"Damn it..." Edward sees the Sun begin to rise.


	14. Chapter 14

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 13:

Edward and Leah are laughing together. They are in a small clearing in the forest.

"So, what did she say after that?" Edward has his arm around Leah.

"Well, after that, she said 'I want this report in my email by tomorrow!' I mean, wow, take a pill!" Leah laughs. "And her neck fat's jiggling while she says that! Oh my God, she was like a human turkey!"

"Completely revolting." Edward laughs with Leah. "If I were still human, I'd vomit."

"So anyway, I write the freaking report, send it to her via email, and JUST to spite her, I wait till there was only one minute until the deadline passed." Leah laughs a bit. "She's all like 'Damn! Why did you people wait until NOW to send this?' And we're all like 'What? We sent in WITHIN the deadline!' And we all laughed as she blew a gasket!"

"Sounds like a time was had." Edward chuckles. "It reminds me of when I was a schoolboy."

"Really? Out with it, Cullen!"

"Oh, well, it really isn't that big a deal." Edward chuckles a bit. "I grew up in Chicago, you see."

"Wow, always wanted to go there." Leah smiles dreamily. "And New York. And Miami!"

"What? No love for Paris?" Edward feigns shock.

"Of course, silly!" Leah playfully bops him on the arm.

"Well... I don't remember MUCH from my life as a human. Only my mother, father, and a few tidbits. But that story you told me reminded me so much of my old school teacher, Ms. Trenchbull. Meanest teacher this side of the Atlantic! She once placed a frog on a student for speaking out of turn!" Edward laughs at the memory. "Father, a powerful lawyer of the time, found out about it. He had her fired, fined and kicked out of town!"

"Wow! Don't mess with mister Masen!" Leah chuckles. She places her head on his shoulders. He smiles contently at her, as they both close their eyes. A long, comfortable silence between the two.

"Hey, what where they like?" Leah breaks the silence. "Your mom and dad."

"Mother was quite doting." Edward sighs. "She was so caring...if it wasn't for me, she'd be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught the influenza from father. If my mother hadn't insisted on nursing me personally..." Edward's eyes turn somewhat misty. "She was such a terrific woman. Good cook, too. One moment in my life I will always remember, when I was seven or so, I wanted a soda so badly. Back then, soda's didn't come in cans like they do now, they had to be bought at the soda fountain. And father, he forbade me from visiting that fountain. Said soda was bad for your teeth... mother, who saw me look longingly at the people enjoying a soda, took me to the fountain herself, and ordered a soda for the two of us. It was the first time I ever drank such a thing..."

"Wow... she had guts." Leah looks up at the sky. "I mean, your dad was a big, powerful lawyer. To go against his wishes like THAT... and this was before Women's Suffrage, right?"

"About 1908, lest I am mistaken." Edward lays next to Leah.

"A long time ago, in a city far, far away." Both Leah and Edward laugh at the Star Wars reference Leah just made.

"You know I actually watched that movie when it premiered?" Edward brags. "Emmett begged me and Jasper to go see it with him."

"Wow! How was it?"

"It was fantastic!" Edward laughs. "I can't stand 70's music, but I LOVE movies from that decade!"

"Favorite Star Wars film?"

"Empire Strikes Back. Yours?"

"Same." Leah kisses Edward. At first, their kissing was soft and tender. Then, it started getting hot and passionate. Leah's heart began to accelerate as her body began to savor the ecstasy derived from kissing her lover. The very idea that this she was experiencing at that moment was forbidden, it excited her in ways that could not be imagined. She reaches down his pants, and feels his hardened penis. She looks at hims with desire in her eyes. She begins to unbutton her shirt. That is when she comes to her senses, and steps away from Edward in a flash.

"No, no, no!" Leah reprimands both Edward as well as herself. "No!"

"Leah? What the hell?" Edward was confused. "I thought you wanted this!"

"Edward...remember what I told you when we started this?" She draws an imaginary line below her waist. "Off limits to married men, remember?"

Edward is about to say something, but opts against it. He had to admit, it is a grave sin to have sex outside marriage.

"Forgive me, Leah." Edward looks at the ground in shame.

"No... I'm sorry." Leah looks away. "Yeah, I wanted it as badly as you did."

Hearing that gives Edward yet another erection.

"Hey." Leah chuckles. "If vampires don't have blood, how the hell can you get an erection?"

If he could, Edward would have blushed. "There's...well, Carlisle told me the reason was..."

Edward stammers for a while, trying to get his thoughts in order.

Meanwhile...

"Dude, this sucks..." Mike slouches in the waiting room, waiting for his car to get fixed.

"So, what happened to your car?" Sam attempts to start a conversation.

"You won't believe it." Mike buries his face in his hands. "My car got totaled by, wait for it, ROCKS. That fell from the SKY."

"No shit?" Sam is amazed. "My truck got totaled by a log. That also fell from the sky."

"Holy shit." Mike is stunned beyond belief.

Back in the forest...

"And that..." Edward is quite bashful. "Is how we get erections."

"Huh." Leah is pensive for a while. "That makes sense."

"Yeah..." Edward sighs in exasperation.

"Did...Bella ever ask you that question?"

"Actually, she asked Carlisle." Edward buries his face in his hands. "Thank God."

Leah and Edward look at the sky, each thinking about something.

"You always find a way to bring her up." Edward looks at Leah.

"Huh?" Leah is surprised.

"Bella. She always comes up in our conversations, without fail." Edward takes care to choose his words carefully. "And you're the one who always brings her up. Why?"

Leah sighs. "I don't know."

Edward sighs. He and Leah look up at the clouds.

"Edward... if you had to make a choice...who would you pick?"

Edward is shocked to hear that question. But he does not hesitate in answering. "You. No question."

Leah sighs. "I have to go home now. See ya, love."

Edward sighs. "Was it something I said?"

Edward thinks long and hard about her question. Who WOULD he choose, if he had to?

"Edward...why did you say that? Fuck, why did I ask that stupid question?" Leah kicks a tree. "I want to believe him..."


	15. Chapter 15

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 14:

"Oh my God." What Sam is doing in his bathroom, well, I can't really say. But you can go ahead and use your imaginations. "Oh my God you feel so good."

Emily gathers the laundry basket in the master bedroom. She walks over to the bathroom, and accidentally hears a slight moan. "Sam?"

She knocks on the door. Sam is woken from his fantasy. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Uh...a number two." Sam panics, looking at his...well, you know what he was looking at. He tries his hardest to subdue his arousal. He decides blowing on it would help it cool off and shrink.

"Sam? Why are you blowing?" Emily is stumped. "I mean, is everything OK?"

"Uh, sure, Emily honey. It's just... a really hard one, you know?" Sam prayed to God that Emily would be grossed out by now. He gets up, zips up his pants, and flushes. He opens the door.

"Oh, God, Sam. I swear, you're so disgusting sometimes." Sam sheepishly walks past Emily, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation.

Emily enters the bathroom, and picks up the clothes in the laundry basket. She feels her scars start to ache a bit, so she reaches over for her special cream. She opens the jar, and sees it is empty. "Sam, honey? Can you come in here, please?"

Sam's eyes bulge out. However, he regains his composure. He has to play it cool... "Yeah?"

"I ran out of cream. I need to get more, but I have so much laundry to do... can you go get me some more?" Sam kisses Emily on her scars, his way of saying 'yes'. No matter what, Sam always has time for whatever Emily needs. A wave of guilt invades Sam as he looks into her eyes.

"_I'm such an asshole..._" Sam thinks to himself as he goes to his car. It's missing. "_Shit, that's right... it won't be ready until Tuesday_..."

He thinks about what to do. He decided to communicate with his pack brethren using their mental connection.

"_A car. Who's got one_?" Sam speaks in through his mind.

"_Dude, mine's totally messed up_..." Jared speaks mentally.

"_Mine's in the shop, too." _Paul's voice.

"_Ask Leah." _That was Collin.

"_Nah, she left." _That was Seth. "_Of course, she left me her keys, in case I needed to go anywhere...but... I doubt she'll be happy knowing I gave you a ride."_

"_I can't blame her for hating me."_ Sam thinks to himself as he looks towards a rock beside his house. He continues the mental conversation with his pack mates. "_It's OK. I'll ask mister Black."_

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Eddy." Leah kisses Edward on the lips. Neither wants to leave the others embrace. "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"It's OK. I understand." Edward kisses her again.

"Hey Edward, I think we may need to go someplace more discreet from now on. I've a feeling this forest isn't gonna be keeping secrets for long." Leah looks around her.

"Why?"

"Ugh, yesterday, as I was coming home, I saw that jerk off Sam looking at me, like I had done something wrong. I gave him my patented 'Dude, what the hell do you want?' look, but he just turned away. Ugh!" Leah kicks a stone. "That asshole's gonna be all up in my business! Just you wait!"

"Man, that guy's gonna get his ass kicked if he tries anything." Edward lifts up a log and puts it over head. He tosses it elsewhere.

"Do you always do that when you're mad? Because that can't be safe for other people." Leah taps her foot.

"Well... I do it sometimes...when I'm really mad..." Edward scratches the back of his head. "I've..never really thought about where they land, though."

"Well, God help you if one of these days, one of those logs totals MY ride!" Leah playfully punches Edward in the arm. "Because THAT'S the day we're through, understand?"

Edward and Leah laugh together. It is a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly. There is now nothing but silence between the two lovers. It is a comfortable silence...

Meanwhile...

Sam sighs, heading over to the pharmacy. He scratches his head, as he looks over the creams. In his mind, he replays that awful scene again, and again...

"_Get the hell away from me, you freak! You think I'd do that to Leah?" Emily looks at Sam with utmost hatred and disgust. He begins to breath heavily._

"_You don't understand! It's... it's necessary that you and me..." Sam feels a deep pain on his chest._

"_You sick bastard!" Emily slaps Sam. "You're Leah's boyfriend! What the hell do you take me for, some floozy?"_

"_It's not like that." Sam's body heats up, his muscles tensing by the second. "I look at you, and I feel like the Earth is pulling me to you...God...help me!"_

_Sam's teeth sharpen, taking on a more wolf like form. His hand tenses up, becoming a wolf's paw. In a fit of blind fury, he slashes Emily across the left side of her face. A scream echoes. Blood drips onto the ground. A horrified black wolf stands beside the wounded girl, howling his regret._

"My fault..." Sam snaps out of his flashback, holding the cream he needed. "If not for me..."

Sam walks towards the register, ready to pay for the cream. That was when he bumped into Bella.

"Oh, sorry Bella, where you in line first?"

"It's OK." Bella thinks for a second, biting her lip. "Have you heard from Jacob lately?"

"Actually, yeah." Sam is quite surprised to hear her ask that. "He's in North Dakota right now."

"Did he mention when he'll be back?"

"He's..." Sam is unsure whether he should tell her or not. "Didn't he call you? Or Renesmee?"

"No, he hasn't..." Bella looks away. Sam scratches his head, unsure what to say. "He told me he was on a seven year journey."

"Huh..." Sam thinks for a second. "Anyway...how's your marriage?"

"Oh, it's great." Bella says a little too quickly. "I mean, Edward and I get along so famously, you know?"

"OK, good, good." Sam pays for the cream. "It's good that you and your husband are getting along so well..."

Sam tries to exit the pharmacy, but Bella stops him. "Uh, is Emily doing well?"

"She's...doing great. I'm just picking this medicine up for her."

"Is it for her..." Bella places a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah. For that."

"You know, maybe Carlisle can do something about that scar. After all he's the best doctor in all Washington, at least."

"The procedure is quite expensive. My insurance doesn't cover it." Sam frowns. "And please, don't offer me any help beyond that."

Sam leaves the pharmacy. Bella walks over to the register, and pays for the pills her father asked her for. She sighs to herself. And leaves for her father's place.

Sam, meanwhile, rides Jacob's old motorcycle back to Billy's place. He returns the bike, thanking Billy for allowing him to borrow it. As he walks back home, he spots Leah smiling dreamily to herself. He sends her a dark glare. He decides to communicate with her mentally.

"_Leah! Where have you been?"_

"_None of your business!" _ Leah shoots him a dirty look.

"_Have you been with that leech again?"_

"_Back off! And don't you dare call him that!" _Leah tightens her fist.

"_He is MARRIED, Leah! Married! That means, he's tied the knot, he's made a commitment, he belongs to SOMEONE ELSE!"_

Leah is taken aback somewhat. "_We...haven't done anything, OK?"_

"_Have you kissed?" _Sam smirks. _"Because that's something!"_

"_That's...fuck you, asshole!" _Leah angrily walks towards her house.

Sam angrily heads back to his house, where he hears a slight yelp. He forgets all his fury, and rushes inside.

"Emily!" Sam rushes towards her, cream in hand. He opens the bottle, and rubs some of the cream on her scars. A few minutes later, she calms down.

"Thank you, honey." Emily looks at Sam with love in her eyes. Sam, for a second, returns the look, but then focuses his gaze elsewhere. The guilt is too much. He thinks about that awful day...

"_What?" Leah's tears stream down her beautiful face. "Sam, you're joking, right?"_

"_No, Leah." Sam can't bear to look at her. "Something's happened, and...well... Emily and I..."_

"_My cousin... you're leaving me for my cousin?" Leah's face contorts with fury. "You asshole!"_

"_Leah, please, it's... I can't explain it, I..." Sam fights back his tears. "I love you, but..."_

"_Fuck you!" Leah removes the bracelet Sam had given her, and throws it at his face. In a fit she hurries on home. Sam himself hurries behind her._

"_Leah, please understand. I didn't mean for it to happen...it's because of..." But Leah had shut the door on his face. He slams on the door. "Leah, I need to tell you this! See, for the past few weeks, I..."_

_That was when Harry burst through the door, and pushed Sam back a few feet. Sam looks on in horror at the elder's angered face._

"_YOU are forbidden from going anywhere near my daughter again!" Harry grabs Sam by the shirt collar, and places him in a choke hold, so as to whisper something in his ear. "Remember. You are forbidden from telling ANYONE other than the elders about the phasing! AND you are forbidden from ever discussing the imprinting with ANYONE but Emily and the council!"_

Sam snaps out of his flashback. Emily is cooking in the kitchen, the pain in her scar subdued...for now.

"All my fault." Sam mutters under his breath. He sits down, and buries his face in his hands...


	16. Chapter 16

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 15:

**(This chapter contains a song. The song is ****Old College Try****, by The Mountain Goats. Look it up, because it is really good. Song lyrics in bold and italics.)**

Edward and Leah had managed to sneak off to Portland for a date.

"Oh my God, I can't believe mom and Seth actually bought that I was going here on a meeting." Leah chuckles, then looks away sadly. "I hate lying to them."

"I know." Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I hate to bring up Bella, but..." Leah bites her lip. "You DID at least tell her something...right? I mean, you don't want her to worry..."

"I told her I was going to listen to a live band. Which is the truth." Edward chuckles. "I just didn't tell her I would be accompanied by a beautiful woman."

Leah playfully elbows Edward in the stomach. They make their way to the cafe, where a band will be playing.

"So, these guys are called 'The Rams'. They do covers of some other bands, like Mountaingoats, Muse, and so forth." Edward reads from the pamphlet.

"Awesome, hope they're good." Leah picks up the menu. "You know...sometimes..."

"Yeah?"

The band begins to play...

_**From the housetops to the gutters  
From the ocean to the shore  
The warning signs have all been bright and garish  
Far too great in number to ignore**_

"Well, sometimes I feel terrible..." Leah sighs. "Like I'm destroying your family."

Edward looks astounded ay this revelation.__

**From the cities to the swamplands  
From the highways to the hills  
Our love has never had a leg to stand on**

"You're not. My family is fine." Edward gives her a reassuring smile.

"But... is this going to last?" Leah looks at him.

"What will?" Edward looks puzzled.

"Us. Will we last?"

_**From the aspirins to the cross-tops to the Elevils  
But I will walk down to the end with you  
If you will come all the way down with me**  
_

"I'd like us to last." Edward smiles at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." Leah looks at him dreamily. "I've never felt this way...about anyone..."

_**From the entrance to the exit  
Is longer than it looks from where we stand  
I want to say I'm sorry for stuff I haven't done yet  
Things will shortly get completely out of hand**_

"Edward... will you stay with Bella...or will..."

"Leah..." Edward had not thought about that.

_**I can feel it in the rotten air tonight  
In the tips of my fingers  
In the skin on my face  
In the weak last gasp of the evening's dying light**_

"I feel like I'm stealing you. Like I'm destroying Bella's happyness for my own." Leah looks away

"But Leah..." Edward grabs her hand. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I am dating a married man..." Leah's eyes begin to tear up.

___**In the way those eyes I've always loved illuminate this place**_

"Please don't cry." Edward gets up, and hugs Leah.

The two lovers embrace under the light of the cafe. Some curious patrons watch them, whilst listening to the band. Some of the people there smile, wishing the young couple much happyness in their lives. None of them are able to hear what Edward and Leah are saying.

"Leah...if only for tonight...can we forget I'm married?" Edward looks at Leah passionately. "I want this evening to be about us. And only us."

___**Like a trashcan fire in a prison cell  
Like the searchlights in the parking lots of hell  
I will walk down to the end with you  
If you will come all the way down with me**_

Edward and Leah hold each other's hands, not noticing that the band had already finished playing. They stare into each others eyes, not caring that the whole world was passing them by, living in their own little world.

"Edward...let's..." Leah blushes madly. Edward, curious, debates whether to read her mind or not. He eventually decides against it. "Let's get a hotel room..."

If he could, Edward would blush madly. "I find that to be a marvelous idea."

Neither noticed, but someone had seen them, someone who recognized them inmediately. "That's not good."

The person's cellphone rings. He picks it up. "Alice? Yeah, no I'll be home in a few hours. Huh? Yeah, the concert was good. What?... Yeah, I saw Edward, but he didn't see me..."

Jasper hangs up his phone after saying goodbye to Alice. He sighs, burying his head in his hands. "What the hell do I do now?"


	17. Chapter 17

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 16:

"So...you saw them, huh?" Alice is dumbfounded, hurt and angry at the same time. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry..." Jasper is unsure of what to say. "I mean..."

"What did you sense between the two?" Alice is now just hurt and angry.

"Well...love." Jasper looks away. "But also confusion, uncertainty, guilt. Lots of guilt, especially from Leah."

"DON'T mention her name in front of me." Alice spits out. "No, HER name is forbidden."

"Why?"

"She's a home wrecker, that's why!" Alice punches the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Edward's the one who is cheating on Bella. He's doing it by his own free will." Jasper intervenes. "Save your anger for him."

"But Edward's a married man, something SHE was fully aware of!" Alice shouts. "She's the one I should be mad at!"

Alice begins pacing, her eyes full of fury and disappointment. "How could he do this to Bella?"

"Alice..." Jasper is unsure of what to say.

"I'm telling on her. I'm ratting that home wrecking BITCH out to everyone!" Alice grabs her keys, and begins to storm out.

"No." Jasper grabs her by the arm. "Don't."

"Let go of me, Jasper." Alice's tone of voice is deadly. "I mean it."

"If you go around ratting them out, you'll just cause a scene."

"Let go of me, NOW."

Meanwhile...

Leah and Edward were kissing passionately in a motel room. As they stare into each others eyes, Edward takes of his shirt...

OK, know what? That sort of thing is sweet and natural and all, but if there's one thing I hate to describe it's sex scenes. So, let's go see what someone else is doing.

Over at the Clearwater residence...

Seth let out a powerful yawn. He gets up from his bed, looking at the clock. It is 3 AM.

"Ugh...Leah?" Sam walks towards Leah's room. He opens her door. "Darn, I forgot..."

Seth walks towards Leah's bed. He pulls a chair, and sits down. Contemplating the empty bed, he thinks back to the many times when he'd climb in whenever he was scared of lightning, something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

"Dang..." Seth rub his eyes. The only reason he got up was to check on his sister. Seth goes back to bed.

Meanwhile...

"Look, Alice... I know you're mad, but..." Jasper tries to reason with his wife. "We are not sure how far they have gone yet. I mean, what if it was just an innocent date?"

"An innocent date? Jasper, if they were 12 years old it'd be an 'innocent date'! If they were teenagers going to the mall to watch a performance by Tiffany, that would be an 'innocent date'! But they are adults, and one of them is fucking MARRIED! What the hell's wrong with you that you're not mad at this!" Alice yells at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, please. You'll disturb the others."

"Uh... hey guys..." Emmett scratches the back of his head.

"Emmett!" Alice is shocked. "How long..."

"Heard the whole thing." Emmett looks away. "Yeah, Jasper's got a point. It's better to force Edward to come clean himself, than to rat him out."

"But..."

"Alice, why is Edward cheating on Bella?" Emmett cocks an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Alice is at a loss for words.

"And how did you find out about it, really?" Emmett looks at Alice. "And don't say through Jasper, because there must have been a reason you sent him."

"I had a vision..." Alice calms down somewhat. "Edward was in a motel room...I couldn't see who it was at first but..."

"So..." Emmett looks down on the ground. "I'll call him, tell him to finish up and drive his sparkly ass down here."

"You're awfully calm about this. I figured you to be the kind of guy to go ballistic over something like this." Alice folds her arms.

Emmett frowns, remembering an awful time when something similar had happened. "It's...no, I'm just so full of surprises, huh?"

Emmett heads towards the door. He pauses, and then turns back. "I will be the one to call Edward, not you guys. Also, this doesn't get out, understand? Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, tell Bella, Esme or Carlisle. Got it? Oh! And don't tell any of the wolves either."

"Humph! Who does he think he is?" Alice stomps around.

"He has a point, though. It would be indiscreet of us to just tell Bella." Jasper sighs, and sits down. This is quite a mess."

"Yeah." Alice stomps upstairs. She shoots Jasper a dirty look. "Don't bother coming upstairs."

Jasper sighs again. "Fantastic."

Back at the Clearwater residence...

Seth can't sleep. He gets up, ties his clothes to his rope, phases, and heads out. He rushes across the woods, enjoying the night early morning breeze, the cool air on his face. He races up a small hill, gazing at the sunrise. Letting out a long howl, he thinks back to the days when his father would take him and his sister hiking through these very woods. Suddenly, his wolf ears pick up a sound. Someone's coming.

"Oh..." Bella sighs to herself. She sits down, and watches the sunrise, much sadness in her eyes. Seth approaches her, and phases back.

"Hi Bella!" Seth cheerfully greets. His smile, however, disappears upon seeing Bella's sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" Bella is snapped out of her trance. "Hello Seth. Nothing is wrong, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes..." Bella looks away. She hates lying to someone like Seth. "Well...I just miss Edward, you know?"

"Why? I mean, doesn't he live with you?"

"Yes." Bella chuckles at his naivete. "He just went out of town for the night."

"Where he go?"

"Portland. He's attending a concert." Bella looks at the sunrise.

"Weird...why didn't you go with him?" Seth is curious

"He uh... needs some space."

"Huh?" Seth is shocked. "Why? I thought..."

"Sometimes...couples just need space, you know?"

Seth bitterly looks away. "You know, one time, my sister said something like that."

Bella is now curious. "When?"

"See..." Seth shuts his mouth. "Forget it. It's nothing."

"It's OK, Seth." Bella places her hand on his shoulder. "If it's a sad memory, you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks. But it's OK. It's just..." Seth takes a deep breath. "You know how Sam left Leah for Emily?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well...for a long while, after Sam imprinted on Emily, he avoided my sister for a while... Back then, whenever I asked her why she wasn't with Sam...she'd say he needed some 'space'." Seth looks away. "So...it's not a happy memory for me..."

"I'm sorry..." Bella looks away.

"You know Leah hates to cry in front of people? She never cries, at least not when she thinks there's anyone around." Seth fidgets around. "So... that one time... a few days before he broke up with her, well...I found her crying, all alone. That's when I realized how much he meant to her..."

"Wow..." Bella hugs Seth. "Kind of like how I feel about Edward... she must have suffered so much..."

"When I asked her about it, she nearly bit my head off." Seth starts laughing.

"That's Leah, alright." Bella laughs as well. "I can't help but feel bad for her, though. I mean, here I was, thinking she was the meanest person I ever met, save a few nasty exceptions of course."

"She's actually nice. She's just fierce, you know?" Seth looks at the sky. "The nicest sister anyone could ask for...when she's in a good mood."

"Yeah..." Bella gets an idea. "Hey! We should find her a nice guy! A good man, one who will treat her like a queen!"

"Ha ha! Who'd put up with her?" Seth laughs out loud.

"Oh, there are plenty of good men out there who'd put up with a LOT! Especially for a woman as good looking as Leah!" Bella laughs. "And if not a man, we can also find a woman!"

"You really think my sister swings that way?" Seth bursts out laughing at the thought of his sister as a lesbian.

"Hey, after all that drama with Sam, maybe she's sick of men?" Bella laughs out loud. "Maybe she'd enjoy the change of pace!"

Bella and Seth continue laughing as the sun rises, beginning a new day.

In Portland...

Edward and Leah sat besides each other, contemplating the grave sin they had committed together the previous night.

"My God...what did I do?" Edward thinks to himself, unable to look at Leah.

"Daddy... I did a terrible thing..." Leah silently apologizes to her father.

The silence is broken by Edward's ringing phone. He gets up, and answers...


	18. Chapter 18

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 17:

"Huh?" Edward gulps. "Uh...why, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you come here." Emmett replies through the phone. "And don't bother swinging by Alice and Jasper's, OR by your house."

"What the hell's going on?" Edward is trembling, attempting to read Emmett's mind.

"We know." Upon hearing those words, Edward's eyes bulge out.

"Uh...know what?"

"Eddy, don't play dumb. Jasper caught you in the act, OK? He saw you and Leah together." Emmett taps his fingers on the side table. "Yeah, you messed up big time, Eddy. Alice knows, Jasper knows. Even Rosalie knows. And the only reason Bella doesn't know is because I'm the one who forbade everybody from telling her. And Carlisle and Esme don't know either...yet."

"How..."

"Alice had a vision of you and some woman having sex." Emmett shudders. "Ugh, her power creeps me out sometimes. Anyway, get your sparkly ass over here. You're in big trouble."

Edward gulps, his hand trembling. "Please...don't tell Bella...or Renesmee."

"Oh, sure thing bro. Don't worry Edward, Bella will never find out about how you had sex with another woman behind her back." Emmett turns around upon hearing some bags fall to the floor. He winces upon seeing who's behind him. "Hey Edward, guess what. Carlisle and Esme now know too."

Emmett hangs up his phone, and walks towards a shocked Carlisle and Esme. He pats them both on the shoulder. "Hey guys...kinda like that one time, huh?"

Emmett slinks off, leaving Carlisle and Esme in their shock.

Meanwhile...

Leah attempts to wash her face. However, every time she looks in the mirror, she feels the urge to look away.

"Ugh...so much glitter on me..." Leah furiously scrubs her face. "Ugh, I'm so dirty!"

Leah heads towards the shower. She takes off her clothing and steps into the shower. She scrubs her body as well as she can. The oddly pleasant aroma of the motel's soap is lost on Leah's nostrils. "Oh God, I stink..."

Edward knocks on the bathroom door. "Leah? You OK?"

"Edward..." Leah suddenly becomes frightened. "Please don't come in. I'm showering."

"Well...I just received a call from home...they want me back there... and now." Edward looks away. "I know, we planned to have a weekend here but..."

"It's OK, Edward. You need to take care of your family." Leah attempts to sound comforting. "It's best we both go home now."

"Actually..." Edward gulps. "My family knows."

Leah's eyes bulge out. Her heart races. "What?"

"No, don't worry. My wife doesn't know. Neither does my daughter." Edward sighs. "Everyone else, though..."

"My God..." Leah begins to silently shed a few tears.

"So...maybe you shouldn't be in such a hurry to go back to La Push..."

Leah allowed the words to sink in for a while. Suddenly, something becomes clear. "You're...not gonna say anything...?"

"I'll go home and see what happens next."

"But...what about..." Leah is trembling.

"I have to go now." Edward puts on his jacket. "Goodbye, love."

"Bye..." Leah allows the cold water to hit her body. "But what about me... won't you say something in my defense...?"

Leah ponders her recent decisions. She sees her filthy clothes on the bathroom floor. She steps out of the shower, and dries herself with a presumably unclean towel. She plugs her nose, unable to take the (imaginary) stench emanating from the bed, the same bed she had broken so many of her vows last night. She takes a good look at her naked body in the mirror.

"Off limits..." She draws an invisible line across her waist, slowly, while tearing up. "To married men..."

Sobbing, Leah falls to the floor, holding her own body, covering her breasts. Her stomach begins to churn, causing her to vomit all over the floor. Leah stares at the ceiling, forcing herself to come to terms with the decisions she made last night, as she wallows in a pool of her own vomit...

Meanwhile...

Bella and Seth were enjoying their time together. The two of them were enjoying a good morning stroll through the woods.

"So...where's Nessie?" Seth stops to smell some flowers.

"Oh, she's going through Jacob withdrawal at the moment." Bella sighs. "She misses him terribly."

"We all do." Seth sits down on the ground. "I mean, why did he have to go? You don't see Quil leaving! And he has a longer jail bait wait!"

"Ha, jail bait wait." Bella giggles at Seth's comment. "Well...Jacob had other reasons to leave."

"Such as?"

"Look...Jacob had to grow up, find himself..." Bella sighs. "Go on a spirit journey, you know?"

"Again?"

"Well...it's different this time." Bella chuckles. "He's not being emo this time."

"Oh come on, Bella that's not fair." Seth shoots Bella a dirty look. "You and I know the reason Jake was so emo."

Bella and Seth suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, we're being so mean to poor Jake." Bella wipes a tear from her eye. "We should do something nice for him when he comes back."

"Yeah!"

"Seth." Bella and Seth turn around, and see Sam approaching. "Your mom's calling for you."

"OK, see you soon, Bella." Seth shakes her hand, then hugs her.

"Don't be in such a hurry, boy. Give your mom time to cool off." Sam chuckles as he sees Seth gulp, then drag himself back home.

"Why is his mom mad at him?"

"Huh? She's not." Sam chuckles at the ugly look Bella gives him. "I don't recall ever saying she was."

"You implied it." Bella taps her foot.

"Yeah..." Sam stops chuckling. "So...is Edward home?"

"Huh?" Bella gives Sam a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Just asking..."

"Well...no. He's not."

Sam's face darkens. "Hey, you ever notice he hangs out with Leah a lot?"

"Well, yeah. He helps her with her homework."

"And you're OK with that?" Sam's eyes reflect shock.

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

"Doesn't it bother you that your husband spends so much time with a single woman? Especially one like Leah?"

"Why? What's wrong with Leah?" Bella places her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on. You have to admit. She's..."

"I know she can be intimidating, but if Edward likes her, who am I to judge?'

Sam winces. "No...I mean, she's a very uh...handsome woman."

"The correct term is beautiful." Bella wags her scolding finger at Sam. "Handsome is for men. And yes, Leah is beautiful."

"Uh... So, why aren't you more worried?"

"About what?"

"Oh come on! Your husband? Spending so much time with a beautiful woman? Who so happens to be SINGLE?"

Sam grabs Bella's shoulders.

"Get off me." Bella stares Sam down. "I trust Edward."

"How can you be so sure you can?"

"Because I love him." Bella smiles.

"Is that reason enough?" Sam trembles. "I mean, think about it! What the hell about him is trustworthy? Where is he now? How many times has he called you? Why is it that he still hangs out with Leah, even though her trimester ended about a week ago?"

"Look. Edward is a good man. I know that many of the things he does seem somewhat unorthodox, but he is a caring, loving man. He often goes out of his way for Renesmee. Like, when she has a nightmare, Edward rushes to her side, and lays down besides her all throughout the night. Edward is a man wholly devoted to his family. He's kind and gentle. Sometimes he may seem aloof, but he is actually very attentive to his family's needs. He is chivalrous to all women, not just his wife. There is not a bad word I can say about him. I am proud to call that man, Edward Cullen, the father of my daughter, my husband, and the love of my life."

"I...see..." Sam looks away. "Yeah, I see now...sorry to have doubted you..."

"Well, am I finally allowed to go now, or will my marriage be questioned some more?"

"No...sorry to bother you, I was a little out of line."

Bella humphs. "VERY out of line."

"Yeah...sorry." Sam phases, and rushes across the forest. "Damn... Edward, you have no idea what you are destroying..."


	19. Chapter 19

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 18:

Edward is driving down the road, gulping hard. He plays every possible scenario in his mind regarding Bella's reaction...

First off, he plays the one that would make the most sense for her to react. The Angry Scenario:

"_You did WHAT?" Bella slaps Edward across the face. "HOW COULD YOU? You bastard!"_

_Bella paces around the room, collecting all his clothes and putting them in a briefcase. "You asshole! I trusted you! I gave my virginity to you!"_

_Shutting the briefcase, she tosses it at Edward's face. She picks him by the shirt collar, and tosses him across the room. "You know what, Edward? You want to sleep with the DOG, you can sleep with the dog!"_

_She slams the door shut. Dejected, Edward passes by the deadly glares of his soon to be ex-family..._

"Damn! That can't be what will happen..." Edward slams on the breaks, stopping by the side of the road. "I need to calm down now..."

Edward sits down by the side of the road, attempting to calm his mind.

"I didn't ask for this..." Edward clenches his fists. "I never asked to become a vampire...I never asked to live forever..."

Edward begins to rock himself back and forth. He thinks back to a simpler time...

"_Edward!" Elizabeth Masen calls out to her son."Where are you?"_

_Edward hurries back to his house. He has a large smile on his face._

"_Mother, it was amazing! I went to the motor car factory, and they were building the newest runabout model!" Edward huffs and wheezes. "It actually has a roof to protect you from rain, like a horse carriage!"_

"_Edward Anthony Masen! How many times must I tell you not to go near the motor car factory? Look at your clothing, I must wash them again!" Elizabeth grabs Edward by the ear. "You are sixteen already! It is time you behave like a man!"_

"_But Mother..." Edward receives a bonk on the head courtesy of his mother._

"_Edward! Come here!" Edward gulps upon hearing his father's angry voice. He hurries to his father's study._

"_Yes, Father?"_

"_The dean at the school came by the office today. Might I know why you did not show up for class today?" Edward Masen Sr's bearded face is stiff with anger._

"_Father, I..."_

"_You are supposed to be in school during the day! What were you doing all day?"_

"_I was at the motor car factory..."_

_Edward Masen Sr's face softens somewhat, but it stiffens again. "You are not to go anywhere near that factory again, understand? And come the summer, you will be attending Summer Classes!"_

"_Forgive me, Father..." Edward sulks away from his father's office. His father, after calming himself, calls his attention again._

"_Son, life is not about fun and games all the time. There's a time for fun, and there's a time for work. Today, you neglected your work for so you might have fun. Being an adult means knowing when it's time to work, and when it's time to play." Edward Masen Sr takes out a pamphlet. "Now, I know you have your heart set on joining the army when you turn 18, but I'd like you to consider this college once you return from service."_

_Edward reads the pamphlet in his hand. It is an information pamphlet on a local medical college._

"Man, Father was strict with me." Edward snaps out of his flashback. "I wonder what he'd say if he found out his son's still physically a teenager..."

Edward leans back, looking at his watch. He'd been sitting down for five minutes now.

Meanwhile...

Carlisle and Esme are still in shock. Neither has moved an inch for a while now. Rosalie enters the room, and sees them.

"Uh...hey..." She winces, knowing why they were so shocked. "Yeah... I know..."

Also at this time...

Leah stared at the sky, laying on her back. A familiar figure approaches her.

"Hey there. What's up?"

Leah shifts her eyes to see who is greeting her. Her eyes widen, and she gets up. "Jacob?"

"Leah!" Jacob and Leah hug each other. It had been so long since they last saw each other. Jacob suddenly notices that Leah begins to sob. "What's wrong?"

Jacob didn't need to ask. The link between shape shifters, which had grown stronger due to the Cullen's persistent presence, had allowed Jacob to feel Leah's thoughts without having to phase into a wolf. Jacob closes his eyes, pondering what he had seen.

"Well Leah...let's go home." Jacob offers her a smile.

"But..."

"Hey, if anyone gives you any shit...you'd have it coming." Jacob shakes his head. "But...I feel like you'd be making it worse by running away from your problem."

"I think..." Leah dries her tears. "No...I'm going to Forks. You're right, I know what I need to do."

"Which is?"

"I'm confessing everything to Bella." Leah stands up. "I'm telling her everything. How I grew emotionally closer to Edward, how I developed a crush on him, how my crush grew...how I fell in love with him...and how I slept with him."

"Yeah..." Jacob winces. "Not the best thing you ever did. But at least coming clean will help make up for it...somewhat..."

"Jacob...I'm also breaking it off with Edward."

Jacob nods his head. "It never should have happened in the first place."

"I know..." Leah turns her head away. "I guess I was just scared...of losing him."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd be alone..." Leah sighs. "I'm scared, Jake. Scared of living my life as an old maid, living all alone with nothing but a cat. I'm scared of dying alone...Of having no one around me..."

"You have Seth, and Sue! And what about Quil, Embry and me?"

"Seth will go to college soon. If he falls in love with someone from outside our people, he'll most likely move away, just like your older sister. And mom...well, she and I don't always get along, especially after she started dating officer Swan. Quil and Embry...I don't even know if they like me or not...and you..." Leah directs her gaze at Jacob. "You'll just go wherever Renesmee goes. Let's face it she won't stay in Forks..."

"But..."

"So...there you go. A flimsy reason, but there it is."

"Well..." Jacob looks at the sky. "You know you're not the only girl shape shifter?"

"Huh?"

"I went around traveling these past few months. I actually came across other shape shifter tribes!" Jacob takes out a few photos. "Look here, this is the Uzita tribe in Florida. They're alligator shape shifters! And these are the Arizona Hopi, who are spider shape shifters!"

"Wow..."

"Leah, after you come clean with the Cullens, let's you and me go on a trip to find other shape shifters!" Jacob is excited. Lea offers a weak smile, uncertain but grateful for Jacob's friendship.

"How about I drive?" Jacob extends his hand. "You need to focus on what you're going to tell Bella, and how you're gonna tell her."

"Sure thing...but what about your bike?"

"I never took it with me, remember? I left as a wolf." Jacob chuckles. "It allowed me to see things I've never seen before... I'll tell you all about in on our drive back home."

Back with Edward...

"Father...Mother..." Edward takes out the small ring he had in his pocket. It belonged to his real mother, Elizabeth. Edward gets up, and looks at the sky. "Are you two up there, in Heaven? Are you watching what I've become?"

He stares at the ring, and thinks back to how he was before he became a vampire... But he suddenly realizes something.

"I've been angry all this time for being a vampire. But...Esme and Carlisle are fantastic people. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are fantastic siblings." Edward gets up. "And if I hadn't become a vampire I'd never had met Bella..."

Suddenly, it was all clear to him. "My God...Bella..."

He remembered how much she means to him. How lonely he was before he met her, how hurt he was when he thought she had taken her own life that time. All these things that he had taken for granted.

"Bella..." He falls to his knees. "No...Renesmee..."

He remembers his daughter. He imagines how hurt she'll be when she finds out her own father had betrayed his wife. "Bella...Renesmee..."

"What the hell have I done?" Edward gets up off his knees. "I had a fantastic life, a great wife and a beautiful daughter, and I nearly threw it all away!"

"I had no right! No right to cheat on Bella like that! No right to humiliate her like that! Why did I do...Leah! Oh my God, I left her there! What the hell's wrong with me!" Edward rages at the heavens. "I fucked everything up..."

Edward leans back on his car. He looks at his mother's ring. "But I know what I need to do. I need to come clean."

"Poor Leah...this is all my fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot.." Edward sighs. "I won't let her suffer...I'll tell everyone I seduced her! Yes, it was all me! I'll take the blame for all this..."

Edward gets on his car, starts it up, and makes his way back home. A little older, a little wiser, and a little more responsible.

Meanwhile...

"Oh...My...God!" Esme snaps out of her trance like state, and runs towards Bella's house.

"So, anyway..." Bella and Seth were having a conversation, when they notice Alice and Jasper approaching them. "Hey guys!"

"Oh...Bella..." Alice is incapable of looking Bella in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" Bella is concerned.

"Uh...no..." Jasper lies through his teeth. That was when Rosalie and Emmett arrived.

"Hey...is Edward here yet?" Rosalie looks around. Judging from Bella's good mood, she could infer he had yet to arrive.

"No...he won't be back until tomorrow, why?"

"Well...he might be coming in earlier than that." Rosalie tries her best to suppress her rage. Only Jasper notices her attempt, and it makes him uncomfortable.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme rushes in and hugs Bella. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe Edward cheated on you like that!"

"What..?" Bella is stunned.

"Well, Edward cheated on...you didn't know?" Esme is shocked. She turns towards the other members of the Cullen family, who are equally horrified. "You didn't tell her?"

"Is it true...?" Bella looks at Alice with pleading eyes. Alice finds herself incapable of lying to her so she, rather woefully, nods her head.

A stunned Bella sits down. A shocked Seth excuses himself as he heads back home. Alice and Rosalie approach Bella, offering her comforting words which fall on deaf ears. Esme decides to sit down, too shocked to do anything else.

Carlisle composes himself, and thinks back to that one time during the sixties where he had committed a similar mistake...


	20. Chapter 20

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 19:

Bella remained stunned. As Alice and Rosalie attempted to get her out of her daze, Esme merely sat down, horrified at her own indiscretion.

"How could you not tell her?" Esme finally speaks out.

"We...uh...we were gonna let..." Rosalie is unable to say anything, far too shocked to do so.

"Edward was going to tell her himself." Emmett speaks out. "I'm actually the guy who called him to get his ass back here."

"I mean..." Esme fans herself. Needlessly, but I figure she's trying to calm herself. "How could he do that?"

"Hey, she's hot!" Emmett gets hit on the side by Rosalie.

"Excuse me..." Bella gets up, her eyes still dazed.

"Bella..." Esme would cry if she had any tears. "How... who's the other woman?"

"It's..." Alice is stopped by Emmett.

"Does it matter who she is?" Emmett rarely exhibits this much wisdom. "This has to remain between Bella and Edward."

"Well...you're right." Esme sighs. "I'm so disappointed in Edward...of all the people in the world, I never expected him capable of doing something similar..."

"Hey, when he comes here, none of us should interfere. He has to go straight to Bella." Emmett speaks authoritatively.

"Ugh! But I want a piece of him!" Alice slams her fist on the table. Needless to say, she breaks it. "I won't let him get away with what he did!"

"The only one of us who has any right to smack him is Bella." Emmett picks up the table scraps. "Sorry about this, Esme."

"I still can't believe it." Esme sighs. "Edward..."

Meanwhile...

"And that's how this whole shit storm started." Leah looks out the window, highly ashamed of herself.

"Leah..." Jacob thinks for a second.

"I can't believe this..." Leah sighs. "I really, really fucked up."

"Yep."

"Well, nothing to do but face the music."

"Yep." Jacob nods in agreement. "And I have a few choice words for Edward too."

"You knew..." Leah realizes.

"Before I left, I saw you had developed a tiny crush on him. What the hell you and Bella see in him, I don't know. But I warned him, I told him to stay away from you." Jacob punches the steering wheel.

"Why didn't you force me to come with you? Or forbid me from seeing him?"

"Who was I to do that, huh?" Jacob keeps his eye on the road. "Who was I to tell you, a grown woman, what to do?"

"Jacob..." Leah leans her head against the window. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, I ain't the one you need to apologize to." Jacob's eyesight remains fixed on the road.

"True." Leah straightens up. "She's gonna hear the whole truth. If I'm lucky, she won't kill me."

"I know you don't like Bella at all." Jacob sighs.

"Hey, after what I did to her, I've no right to criticize her." Leah cracks her knuckles. "If she wants to hurt me, she'll have the right."

"I won't let her." Jacob slows the car down, and stops. "Leah...don't let her hurt you. Please..."

"Jacob, she has the right."

"No. She has no right to hurt you. You didn't sleep with Edward to hut her, it was a mistake. A mistake you are gonna admit." Jacob ponders. "I learned, during my trip, that when someone lays his or her heart out to you seeking forgiveness, you do not harm that person. If you harm that person, you deny him or her the forgiveness he or she sought with all their heart."

Meanwhile...

"Dad?" Bella walks into her father's house. She sees him playing with Renesmee.

"Hey Bells." Charlie frowns a bit, knowing what his daughter's presence meant. "I thought...you'd be coming a bit later.."

"Something's come up." Bella looks at her daughter. "We have to go."

"I know..." Charlie looks away, unable to say the things he wanted to say.

"Renesmee, we have to go home now...we have to pack our clothing..." Bella finds herself unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"Why mommy, why?" Renesmee starts pleading. "I love Forks! And my Jacob's coming back soon, I know it!"

"Honey..." Bella is unable to say anything.

"Did something happen?" Charlie approaches his daughter and granddaughter.

"Dad...Edward and I, well..."

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asks, tears in her eyes.

"To the Amazon. We'll stay with the Amazon coven for a while." Bella still can't look her daughter in the eye. "And...daddy's not coming, sweetie."

"What..."' Renesmee begins to realize the implications in her mother's words, as does Charlie.

"What the hell did he do?" Charlie's voice had never sounded so angry before.

"It's...I don't want to talk about it..." Bella hugs her father gently. "Dad...I'm sorry, I know you wanted to..."

"It's OK Bells, it's OK." Charlie hugs his daughter. He didn't mind at all that she felt like a living statue she was still his daughter.

"Dad...I'll need to go now."

"Bella..." It was now or never for Charlie. "I can't go to the Amazon to visit..."

"We'll visit you, dad." Bella offers her father a weak smile. "And...maybe Renesmee can stay here a few weekends...?"

"I'd like that...and you and Nessie can come over for Thanksgiving?" Charlie seems hopeful. "When you were a kid, we never had a Thanksgiving dinner together..."

"Sure dad..." Bella hugs her father. "Well..we better get packing..."

Bella takes her crying daughter in her arms. She gives her to Charlie, so she could hug him goodbye too. Charlie does his best to fight the tears...

Two hours later...

Edward had finally arrived. His focus on Bella didn't let him hear the thoughts of the other Cullens (sans Carlisle) who hid nearby. He enters his home.

"I'm out of here." Jasper tries to leave, but Alice stops him.

"This is gonna get ugly." Emmett comments.

"Yeah? When she's done with him, it's our turn." Rosalie's voice is venomous. "That's when it gets ugly."

Edward steps into the living room. "Bella...?"

He heads into his bedroom, when he sees Bella sitting in the hallway. "Bella...I need to tell you something."

Bella does not answer him. She does not even look at him.

"This isn't easy..." Edward takes a deep breath. "Bella...Leah and I, well, you know we've been hanging out together for a while."

Bella's eyes widen. She didn't know it was Leah.

"She and I, well... She and I got to know each other better, and...well...Things got..." Edward gulps. "Bella...she and I began...a relationship..."

"I see..." Bella's voice is restrained.

"Bella...we...I went to far. I, uh...I seduced her...we...slept together..." Edward closes his eyes. "It was a mistake, Bella. I regret everything."

"I'm sure you do." Bella gets up, and reveals her suitcase.

"Bella, I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry..." Edward had not noticed the suitcase until now. "What..."

"Edward..." Bella walks up to Edward. She touches his cheek. Her eyes suddenly reflect a powerful rage. She slaps him hard with all her vampire strength.

"Bella..." Edward is too shocked for words.

"Listen to me, Edward. In our relationship, I've taken a lot of crap from you. And I let all of it go, because I loved you. When you sneaked into my room to watch me sleep, invading my privacy, I let it go. When you broke my heart and left me after my 18th birthday party because of that incident, I let it slide when you came back. I was nothing more than a shell of who I was for four months because of you, but I let it slide because I loved you. When you sabotaged my car so I wouldn't see Jacob, I forgave you. When you had Alice kidnap me, for the same reason, I forgave you. You dictate everything about our relationship, but I always let it slide. But...this... Edward, this will not be forgiven so easily..."

Bella looks at the ring in her hand. Edward gets up, his eyes full of remorse.

"I'm leaving, Edward. You are free now. You and Leah can pursue a relationship if you want." Bella grabs her suitcase, and heads for the door. That is when she, and Edward, finally notice that Renesmee had been standing there the whole time.

"I hate you..." Renesmee turns to her father, so much hurt in her eyes. "I hate you!"

"Renesmee, cut that out!" Bella picks up her daughter. "Edward...I'm taking Renesmee with me. We'll have shared custody. She stays with me for a few months, she stays with you for a few months."

"Bella, please..." Edward tries to get up.

"My mind's made up, Edward." Bella walks out the door. Her gaze is a mixture of anger, hate and pity "This...is my decision..."

Bella closes the door to her former home. She'd be crying right now if she had tears. Alice, Rosalie and Esme come out of their hiding places.

"Please, don't leave!" Esme pleads with Bella. "Carlisle and I will get you your own house...anything you want, but...please, don't leave us..."

"I'm sorry, Esme..." Bella hugs Esme. "But...I can't stay in Forks. Too many memories..."

"So? We'll leave Forks! We'll go to Denali, and stay with our cousins!" Alice grabs Bella's hand, causing her to drop her suitcase.

"It's not just Forks...guys...I need to grow up a little." Bella picks up her suitcase. "I need to prove to myself that I don't need Edward to be happy. That I can make myself happy."

"What...?" Rosalie is shocked, but Esme nods her head.

"I understand...Bella...you will always be one of us." Esme hugs Bella again.

"Hey, it's not like this is goodbye." Bella offers her family a smile. "We'll visit each other! And we'll write! And call!"

Thanks to Renesmee, it was a tearful goodbye. Bella packed her suitcase into Edward's car, which she was appropriating, something that the rest of the Cullen unanimously approved of.

"Bella! Stop by our house later, so you can say goodbye to Carlisle!" Esme waves at Bella as she drives away.

"Hey Alice...let's go." Rosalie's smile was devious.

"Alright, been looking forward to this all day." Alice cracks her knuckles.

"Try to be gentle, please. I like how I decorated that cottage." Esme winces, knowing there was no stopping those two. She also agreed that Edward had brought this on himself.

"That poor sucker." Emmett chuckles.

"See? That is why I'd never cheat on Alice." Jasper nodded his head. Both men leave as soon as the sounds of a fight were heard coming from inside the cottage.


	21. Chapter 21

Spring Blossoms

Chapter 20:

Leah walked across the forest, mulling over what she would do. She had insisted on not going home first to put her car in the driveway. She was going straight to Bella's house, knock on the door, and come clean.

"Leah?" Quil and Embry approached her. " I thought you said you wouldn't... Jacob!"

Quil and Embry pass by Leah rushing towards Jacob. They enthusiastically greet him, not noticing that Leah had gone ahead, paying them no mind.

"Yo Leah, wait up!" Jacob calls out to her. He sprints towards her side. "Together, OK?"

"OK." Leah chokes out the words. Quil and Embry look concerned.

"Hey Leah...you OK?" Embry asks. He and Quil exchange looks.

"No..." Leah fights back tears.

"Hey...uh..." Quil stops. "Don't go near Edward's house. He and Bella seem to have had a spat of sorts."

"Huh..." Leah's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I don;t know the details, but he and Bella got into a fight, and she left. Took Nessie with her and everything!" Quil points South. "Heard she took his car too!"

"Quil, stop being such a gossip!" Embry smacks Quil upside the head. "Well, we heard about it from Jared, who saw Edward's car leave town, and Seth told us all that Bella was pissed at Edward!"

"You guys know why?" Jacob places a comforting hand on Leah's shoulder. He didn't need to ask, of course, he already knew.

"Yeah! It's because..."Embry had shut Quil's mouth at that moment.

"Quil! What the hell I just tell you? We don't know that for sure!"

"He cheated on her..." Both boys are shocked at Leah's knowledge of the situation.

"Y-yeah, that's what Seth said...how did you..." Embry was afraid to finish that question.

"Because I'm the other woman..." Leah's face falls upon saying these words.

"What the..." Quil's shocked face speaks a thousand words.

"Leah..." Embry's shock is self evident.

"I know." Leah picks up a stone, and throws it into the air. "I fucked up, I fucked up like none of you has ever fucked up before. Like no one in our entire fucking tribe's ever fucked up before! I'm the biggest fuck up in BOTH fucking packs!"

"I mean...of all people to do that, you're the one person I last expected to do this." Embry speaks up. "I mean, after what happened between you, Sam and Emily..."

"I know..." Leah breaks down in tears, and falls to the ground. She starts crying.

"Wow...first time I ever seen her cry..." Quil whispers to Jacob.

"I know, not a pretty sight..." Jacob whispers back.

"Leah...don't...just tell me...what the hell where you thinking?" Embry stamps his foot.

"I..." Leah tells Embry her story. "I was so scared of losing Edward..."

"A married man, Leah? A fucking married man? Didn't it occur to you that such a guy was not right for you? What the hell?" Embry angrily picks her up. "What the hell made you think he loved you?"

"I..." Leah is shocked.

"Listen to me! He cheated on his WIFE with you! The same woman he'd swore he'd to love for all fucking eternity! His words mean fucking NOTHING! Words, words, words, that's all Edward's fucking good for!" Embry angrily punches a tree. "He and you...just..."

"I loved him because he listened to me. I thought he was such a gentleman...So dedicated to his family, so sincere...so gentle..." Leah's eyes are misty and lulled.

"He wasn't. He isn't." Embry's eyes reflect fury. "Didn't you ever thought you could do BETTER than him? At least do better than a fucking married man? That you DESERVED better?"

"I..." Leah is shocked at Embry's words. So is Quil, but Jacob looks reflective.

"I'm disappointed..." Embry kicks a stone away. "I don't know you at all..."

"Embry's crush on Leah came back recently..." Quil whispers to Jacob. "But...I think it's dead now."

"No shit..." Jacob whispers back.

"I'm sorry..." Leah begins to cry again. "I'm so sorry..."

"Since when do you cry?" Embry doesn't look at Leah. He keeps his eyes looking at the horizon. "Why the hell did you bother coming back?"

"I wanted to come clean..." Leah dries her tears, and stands up. "I wanted to confess everything to Bella."

"Why bother? You could have just run away." Embry sighs.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who runs away?" Leah's fiery spirit came back at that moment. "I know I fucked up! But I'm not gonna ignore what I did! I need to make amends, guys. I need to come clean to Bella..."

"She already found out..." Embry turns his gaze towards Leah.

"I know..." Leah looks away. "I'm too late..."

"Seth did seem pretty pissed off this morning..." Quil speaks up. "Hey...shit that must have been why... He put two and two together.."

"Huh?" Jacob looks at Quil.

"See, Leah and Edward hung around a lot. Edward cheated on his wife. Ergo..." Quil slaps his forehead. "Shit, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because if you did, all of La Push would have found out by now." Embry slaps Quil upside the head, then laughs. "You can't ever keep your mouth shut!"

"Come on guys." Jacob says mid laughter. "Let's go home. I need to visit my family."

"Yeah! Everyone's missed y, bro!" Quil puts his arm around his best friend.

"Yeah guys, let's go home." Embry also wraps his arm around Jacob. He notices Leah standing deep in thought. "Come on Leah, let's go home."

"I was so selfish..." Leah whispers. "I destroyed a family..."

"Hey." Jacob speaks up. "You messed up, Edward messed up. The past is the past. But the future still waits for us."

"Yeah..." Leah wipes away the last of her tears. "Time for me to face the music..."

…

…

Meanwhile...

Carlisle walked towards Edward's cottage. He sees Emmett and Jasper restraining their wives, who looked like they were ready to cut someone's head off. He walks towards Esme.

"Uh...so they got their hands on him?" Carlisle sighs.

"Yeah..." Esme rubs her temple. "Carlisle...I think it's time you and I told him THAT story..."

"Yeah..." Carlisle straightens his tie. "Never thought I'd have to tell this tale..."

Carlisle and Esme make their way towards Edward's house, but Carlisle stops his wife. "I think...it's better if I speak to him, alone..."

Carlisle enters the cottage. He sees some tables and bookcases that have been broken. He sees Edward, laying on the ground by himself.

"Hey..." Carlisle offers his son a hand.

"Hey..." Edward doesn't get up. "You heard..."

"Yep." Carlisle takes a seat. "I never expected you to take it that far..."

"I know..." Edward sits up. "I messed up..."

"Understatement of the century." Carlisle looks away. "Eighty Twenty."

"What?" Edward is puzzled.

"The Eighty Twenty Rule, ever heard of it?" Carlisle rubs his chin while Edward shakes his head. "Basically, it means that in life, we fall in love, right? But, no matter what, we will always have individual needs. No partner in life could ever satisfy these needs one hundred percent. The most that can be achieved is eighty percent. And that's OK, because even though life is not perfect, that eighty percent is still wonderful, and worth having."

Edward nods his head, fascinated by Carlisle's speech.

"But we sometimes feel that 20 percent. We get greedy, and start wishing for that twenty. And that's OK too. That's life, and it is unrealistic to think we can live with just 80. And sometimes, we meet someone who fulfills that twenty percent. And we get this urge, this feeling that says 'I want that twenty.' And that's OK."

Edward cocks his eyebrow. Where was Carlisle going with this?

"But what's not OK is pursuing that twenty. You already have your eighty, right? But you get greedy, and start messing around with your twenty. And that is not OK, it's not OK to cheat on your wife for some woman who gives you a temporary thrill... It's not OK to cheat on your wife, even if the other woman fascinates you, or does things your wife just doesn't do..."

Edward remains shocked at Carlisle's speech. "How..."

"I never told any of you what I am about to tell you... Edward, I know what it's like to feel tempted...back in the Sixties...I met a woman..."

Edward's eyes bulge out. He gets up.

"Her name was Spring Blossoms. She was a hippie, you see. Played tambourine with a band... She was beautiful. She had blue eyes like the sky, hair as yellow as sunshine..." Carlisle closes his eyes, remembering Spring Blossoms. "She always wore flowers in her hair...her skin was pure white, and her smile...God it shone brighter than any star in Heaven..."

Edward shakes in anger. "You cheated on Esme...?"

"Hold on a second there, son. We're getting ahead of ourselves. I met Spring in a hospital I worked at... She was bringing in the drummer of her band, who had fallen off a stage or something. The drummer, she broke her leg, so I patched her up. Anyway, Spring gives me that smile of hers, and she just hugs me, right out of the blue. I was too shocked to do anything, so I hugged her back... I found myself entranced by her beauty. It was so...Heavenly, yet down to Earth at the same time. She wore simple clothing, sandals instead of shoes, short cloth sheets instead of gowns, or dresses, flowers instead of hats, never a drop of makeup on her..."

"What the hell..." Edward is at a loss for words.

"So...I find myself attending one of her concerts. I was entranced by her singing. I thought about so many things of turning her into a vampire, and giving her to you as a mate...but...the idea of anyone ELSE receiving that smile of hers...it filled me with such a jealousy..."

Edward is too stunned to say anything.

"For the record she and I never did anything physical, but I begin to get ahead of myself. I began to hang out with her with increasing frequency. I attended all her concerts, without fail. Maybe you noticed, or maybe you didn't, but that was when Esme and I began to somewhat drift apart. I began taking her for granted at the time...Well, anyway, one day, I'm with Spring in her dressing room..."

Carlisle closes his eyes, as he remembers that day...

"_So pretty..." Spring admires the tie dye T-Shirt Carlisle had given her. She starts singing. "Picture yourself on a boat in a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies..."_

"_Is that a new song, Spring?" Carlisle smiles at her._

"_No, John Lennon wrote it. I love the Beatles..." Spring spins around the room, and falls into Carlisle's arms. "Your like the Sun and Moon, man..."_

"_I am?" Carlisle chuckles. "How so?"_

"_Your skin is like, so white, but your hair is like, so yellow..." Spring stares into Carlisle's eyes. "You got kaleidoscope eyes..."_

_Having her in his arms, staring at his eyes, Carlisle feels a strong force within him. He finally comes to terms with the fact that he had fallen for her..._

"I fell in love with Spring Blossoms." Carlisle sighs. "One day, as I was at one of her concerts, Esme followed me, saw me with her, and stormed off. Of course, I wouldn't find out about it until later, when a hippie told me."

"What..." Edward analyzes the story. "But you and Esme are still together!"

"Hear me out. So it turns out that Fudge, a fellow member of Spring's band, had seen Esme. He asked me if she was my wife, and I said yes. Then he goes on a long speech about marriage, love, and basically the Eighty Twenty rule I told you about. So, I go home, and confess everything to Esme. She was mad, of course. It took me years to undo the damage I had done to our marriage, and even then there were still a few scars. I saw Spring one more time...in the year 1973. June 14, 1973 to be precise. That was the day Fudge came to this new hospital I worked in, carrying Spring. She was dying...drug overdose. There was nothing I could do... She and I had one last moment together. She looked into my eyes, and said 'You have kaleidoscope eyes.' Then she passed away..."

Edward sits down, shocked at the story.

"Esme and I mourned her passing in secret from the rest of you. We kept this secret, and I'm sorry... Esme never wished any ill will against Spring, I was the one she was mad at most. I almost gave her up, Edward...but when I looked into Esme's eyes, I saw something. Every time I look into her eyes, there was always this element I saw in her, that I never saw in anyone else. But I could never put my finger in it, until I got involved with Spring. Esme had kaleidoscope eyes, Edward. She has kaleidoscope eyes. I know it doesn't make sense to the mind, but it makes sense to me. It reminded me what I almost threw away, and I swore I'd never again stray."

"There was this song... 'Kaleidoscope Eyes' by this band called The Peaches..." Suddenly, it's all clear to Edward. "What was the name of her band?"

"The Peaches." Carlisle chuckles. "Yep, that song is about me and her..."

"How..." Edward is contemplative.

"Edward, some loves are temporary, but they leave a lasting impression on you. Help make you a better man, I mean. I think that becoming better people is mankind's reason to exist..." Carlisle gets up. "I managed to fix my marriage with hard work and self improvement. Don't give up, son."


	22. Chapter 22

Spring Blossoms

Final Chapter:

**Though this is the final chapter, I am splitting up the epilogue into two parts. There are still the two piece epilogue to look forward to, so please don't give up on me. I'd like to thank everyone who made it with me on this little fan fic. I'd like to thank the people who've reviewed this fic from day one: teambellaedward, momo16, o0FLAM3S0o, Stephycats7785, brankel1, hpfan1987 and xXMisunderstood.16Xx, you guys rock! I'd also like to thank 4cullensandablack, latina-pr, and Rapidash 27 for consistently reviewing. And while I'm at it, even though I always give a personalized response to all my reviewers, let me take this opportunity to thank each and every person whose ever reviewed this little fic. You guys are awesome! And while I'm at it, I'd like to shamelessly promote my new fanfic, 'The Eighth World Wonder', which is also Leah centric.**

Leah is sitting on the ground, chewing on a blade of grass. Jacob approaches her.

"Hey." Jacob sits beside her.

"Hey." Leah does not look at him.

"Sorry." Jacob places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. I had it all coming." Leah spits out the blade of grass.

"I'm still sorry." Jacob sighs. "I mean...At least I think some of the things they said were a bit out of line."

"None of them were out of line. Jared's right, I am a whore. Paul's right, I am a home wrecker. And Rachel's right, I am a bitch. Biggest bitch in the world, her name is Leah Clearwater." Leah picks up a piece of grass and starts chewing it.

"I can't believe Seth and Sue stopped talking to you..." Jacob places his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah? I'm the hoe in the family. The home wrecker. The slut who messed around with a married man, destroyed a marriage and made a little girl cry." Leah lets out a laugh. "Everyone's right about me. I'm the one who had me all wrong."

"Leah..." Jacob looks away. "Come on...We all make mistakes."

"Yeah Jake? When's the last time you killed your own parent? Or destroyed a marriage?" Leah gets up. "Know what? I need to talk to Edward."

"Hold on! Why?" Jacob gets up. "I mean, you were doing so well! I thought you broke up with him!"

"I...didn't yet..." Leah looks away. "I couldn't..."

"Why the hell not?"

"I...don't know..."

Jacob, bewildered, follows Leah as she trudges through the forest. He suddenly stops her.

"Cullen territory." Jacob grabs her arm. "Let's say...OK let's be frank. You? NOT welcome there."

"I guessed as much..." Leah sits down on a rock. "I'm that much of a fuck up... Now that Bella and her daughter are gone, there's no reason for the Cullens to get special treatment. Sam and his pack are gonna kick them out of Forks, or start a war,,,"

"Sam's not interested in fighting the Cullen clan, he just wants to protect La Push." Jacob sits down next to her. "Come on, the Treaty is still in effect anyway..."

"Well, that's good to know." A voice spoke from atop the tress. Leah and Jacob look up and see Emmett and Jasper jump off a branch and land in style. OK, Emmett jumped off, Jasper merely climbed down.

"Hey..." Jacob places a protective arm in front of Leah,

"Relax Fido, we're not mad at Leah." Emmett chuckles. "Come on, relax, kiddo."

"Name's Jacob." Jacob sighs. "Why are you here, then?"

"Well, why are you here?" Emmett chuckles. "Come to see a certain someone? Maybe his name starts with E?"

"Is Edward around?" Leah looks hopeful. "I need to talk to him."

"Ah, you need to have intercourse with him." Jasper does not realize what he just said.

"You need to have intercourse with Edward?" Emmett chuckles. "Sure, I can arrange for some intercourse between you two, if I can watch."

"You sickos, I'm not gonna have sex with him!" Jacob has to hold Leah back from pummeling Emmett.

"Since when is intercourse a euphemism for sexual activity?" Jasper shakes his head. "In my time, it meant a private conversation between two people."

"Well, anyway, I just need to talk to Edward." Leah breathes in. "No, there will be NO sex involved! So don't even bother making another stupid double entendre."

"Sure, sure." Emmett chuckles again.

"Rose and Alice won't like this." Jasper sighs, and shakes his head. Emmett goes to fetch Edward.

"I guess this is what I get for messing with a married man. His entire family hates me." Leah slumps to the ground.

"If it means anything, I don't hate you." Jasper kneels beside Leah. "Edward is free to make his own decisions, as are you. And with that freedom comes the responsibility to attend to the consequences of our actions. I am sorry things did not work out between you two."

"Why? He's a married man. Why are you sorry things didn't work out?" Leah's voice reflects astonishment. "I mean, you should be calling me a fuck up! At the very least!"

"Who am I to do such a thing?" Jasper sits besides Leah. "I know you regret what you did, as does Edward. I was taught to forgive when there's authentic remorse."

"Well...doesn't matter anymore. The damage's been done." Leah picks up a blade of grass. "Your wife's gonna be pissed to find out you've been talking to me."

"Yeah well..." Jasper looks at Jacob. "Perhaps it would be wise to leave Leah alone with Edward, so they may have intercourse?"

"Isn't that what started this whole mess?" Jacob chuckles, though Leah punches him in the arm. "But seriously, I know what you mean. I don't know..."

"Jake...I need to sort this mess out. There's still something I need to do." Leah sighs.

"Excuse me, but if I may interject." Jasper stands up. "Leah...if you would like, Edward will soon be a free man...So..."

"Let me decide that later, OK?" Leah stands up as well.

About an hour passes. The birds are singing, the Sun shines brightly, and the clouds float on by without a care in the world. Leah, Jacob and Jasper wait for Emmett to come back.

"She cried." Jasper speaks up. "Renesmee, I mean."

"I'm sorry..." Leah gets misty eyed.

"If there is any reason for me to be mad, it's that. I hate seeing children cry." Jasper crushes a stone underhand. "I felt so awful for her, and that's without my power."

"I'm sorry..."

"I try my best to remain neutral..." Jasper's eyes darken somewhat. "But how can I, when the niece I care for so much cries her eyes out because her family's been destroyed?"

Jacob remains pensive, while Jasper continues speaking.

"That's what adultery does, it destroys families. No matter how neutral I try to be, I can't deny that Edward's been selfish, and that what's happened is the consequences of his, and your selfishness." Jasper crushes another stone. "I'm sorry to have to say it to your face, but I hope you understand."

"I've been telling myself that all day yesterday, and today for good measure." Leah gets up. "I'm ashamed of what I did, but I'm not gonna run from the consequences. I'll face them."

That was when Emmett had finally arrived with Edward.

"Edward! You look awful..." Leah rushes towards him. Edward's hair was messy, his clothing was dirty, and his eyes had a half dead look to them.

"Leah...?" Edward looks up. "I thought...I'm sorry I left you behind..."

"Never mind that." Leah picks him up from the ground. "I'm sorry...I never...I didn't want Bella to..."

"She left me..." Edward sits down.

"Hey...let's leave these two alone." Jasper directs Emmett and Jacob away.

"I..." Leah dries her tears. "Edward...I never wanted to destroy your family..."

"I took her for granted." Edward looks to the sky. "Have you ever felt that? Like something is gonna be with you forever?"

"Yeah..." Leah remembers her father.

"I didn't treat her like she deserved. Leah..." Edward looks at her. "I've been thinking lately. I thought about who I am, who I was, what I had, and what I have."

"Go on." Leah looks into his eyes.

"I've been focusing so much on what I didn't have, that I forgot about what I did have. And what I had was a loving wife and daughter, great siblings, and the best parental figures anyone could ever ask for. I led a good life, but I wanted more. I was selfish..." Edward slumps his head.

"Edward..." Leah did not ask the question she should have asked.

"Leah...I don't want you to think that I was using you, or that you were my escape from my life. I hold you in very high regard, and always will. Your independent spirit is something I will forever admire. You are someone I look up to for so many reasons."

"Edward...I..." Now or never, Leah. "I can't be with you anymore..."

"What..." Edward's eyes widen.

"I'm not that person...Edward, I'm not that woman you think I am. Someone to look up to? No, I destroyed a family...I'm a bitch. Biggest bitch in the world."

"No!" Edward gets up. "Never! Never say those things about yourself! Why, Leah? Remember, I'm the one who initiated this whole thing!"

"I'm the one who gave you the choice! If I had been like you said I was, I'd never have done that! But I did...And I wanted it to happen, because I loved you. But now...I can't even look at you, or myself, without being reminded of the fact that I destroyed someone else' happiness for my own. She cried, Edward. Your daughter cried because of us."

"She said she hates me. That hurt a lot more than anything I ever felt in my life." Edward slumps down again.

"Edward...do me a favor. No, do us both a favor. Get her back, get your family back." Leah offers Edward a helping hand. "I need you to do that for yourself. Edward, we messed up, but you are a great guy. I don't care what anyone says, I still think you are a good man."

"And I don't care what anyone says, you are a fantastic woman. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Edward and Leah hug each other. "But right now, I think what I need to do is grow up a little. For a long time, I've been drowning myself in a glass. Now it's time for me to make something of myself..."

"Why?"

"So that when I find Bella again, she will see a grown man more worthy of her. I'm gonna become a man, Leah." Edward looks out into the horizon. "I'm heading to Illinois."

"Good. I'm sure you'll do great." Leah offers him a smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Edward begins to walk away. "Know what?"

"Chicken butt?" Leah chuckles, as does Edward. "No really, what?"

"I think that in another time, another place maybe, we could have been something beautiful." Edward smiles.

"Another time, another place...but it just wasn't this time or place." Leah sighs.

"It was great while it lasted." Edward begins to run slowly. "Be happy, Leah!"

Leah watches Edward run off like lightning. She was rather impressed with his speed. "Goodbye...my second love. In another time and place, maybe we'd be together, but in this one, we belong to someone else."

The sun was beginning to set. Leah found herself at the city limits, overlooking the road ahead. Sam and Jacob arrive at that moment.

"Leah...you're leaving?" Sam looks hurt. "You don't have to..."

"Wrong Sam. I do." Leah does not look at him. "Jake and I are going to see the other shape shifter tribes."

"Leah...La Push... will always be your home." Sam begins to turn away. "There are so many..."

"Something wrong?" Leah turns around.

"Leah... I've always tried to be a better man than Joshua Uley, the man I once called my father. I've tried so hard to be his opposite, but there have been so many times when I just couldn't help but be like him. So many things I'll never forgive myself for... If I hadn't imprinted on Emily, we'd still be together, and none of this would have happened... If you are leaving because of what everyone's saying about you, I can make them stop! You don't have to leave!"

"I'm doing this for me. Sam, I need to get the hell away from here, rediscover myself, you know?" Leah takes her first steps beyond the city limit. "And don't worry about being like Joshua. I forgave you a long time ago for imprinting on Emily. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to the wedding, so I'll just wish you both the best of luck now. But make her cry, and I'll come storming back to La Push and kill you."

"Same as always." Sam chuckles a bit. "We'll miss you, Leah. And if it means anything, though she is disappointed in you, Emily still loves you like a sister, and she still wants you at her wedding. And Quil and Embry told me they'd miss you way too much, as will Seth, in spite of how he feels right now."

"That...actually means a lot..." Leah wipes away a tear from her eye. "Unless I imprint, I'll be back someday...When I find myself again...whether the rest of those shit heads like it or not!"

'That's the Leah I know!" Sam laughs out loud.

"Yeah... hey Sam? Never take Emily...or anyone for granted. No one is ever here to stay..." Leah's eyes reflect thoughtfulness. "You can easily lose the people you love most with a single stupid mistake."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam is serious. "Goodbye Leah. Take care of her, Jacob."

"Good bye." Jacob and Leah shift into wolves and run off into the horizon, heading south east.

Sam walks back towards La Push, mulling many things over. He looks at his wedding ring, thinking of Emily.

"I still love you, Leah, and I always will. But my heart belongs to Emily... Emily is so wonderful to me... I was thinking about how alike Joshua and I are alike...I kept thinking about you, about how I lost you, about the What If... But now, I think I understand how lucky I am. You always were the more mature one, and even now you help keep me in the straight and narrow. I was afraid I was like Joshua when I imprinted on Emily instead of you...But you helped me see differently. I imprinted on Emily because she was the best woman for me, not because of anything else. I see that now. I still don't know if I'm worthy of her, but I sure as hell will try to make myself be that man. I'm Sam Uley, not Joshua Uley. Leah...I hope you find your own Emily..."


	23. Chapter 23

Spring Blossoms

Epilogue (part 1):

"Santa Isabella, she's been said to protect the forest." Pete Red looks at his map, not paying attention to the road ahead of him. "Amazing... Honey, do you suppose there's any truth to the legend?"

"Pete! Keep an eye on the road!" Pete's wife, Leah, scolds him.

Leah Clearwater imprinted on Pete Red eight years ago, around two years after she broke things up with Edward. The two of them married three years ago. Pete is a gangly guy, tall and skinny. He is African American, age 31, six foot two, 130 pounds. Though Pete does have a bit of a distracted personality, he is still a brilliant biologist and a very devoted husband.

"Honey? Do you suppose we might find Santa Isabella?" Pete fixes his glasses. "It'd be awesome if we did!"

"Pete, you know I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"But...you can turn into a wolf!" Pete says in a whisper. "That's supernatural too!"

"That's..." Leah ponders his point. "I guess you could be right."

"Santa Isabella is said to kill those who intend to harm the forest! But she also saves the children who get lost in it!" Pete ponders for a little while. "It is known that no one cuts down the Amazon anymore, because far too many people began to be reported missing. No bodies are ever found... It is said that Santa Isabella is the one who drags them to Hell..."

"Creepy..." Leah looks at the canopy. "Something I should remember about this place..."

Suddenly, three wild women leap down from the canopy, and grab Pete! As he struggles to break free, Leah transforms into a wolf, and defends her husband! She lunges towards the shortest of the women, but is repelled. The tallest woman orders the other two to attack Leah. As the two grab her, the lead woman licks her lips, and lowers her teeth towards Pete's neck...

"Wait!" A voice calls out from the canopy. Leah recognizes the voice.

"Izzy? Did you want some too?" The lead woman with the crimson eyes gives the source of the voice a seductive look. Leah's eyes widen as she recognizes the person.

"Honey, he's not here to attack the forest. Leave him alone, OK? For me?" The white woman looks pleadingly at the lead woman.

"For you? OK." The lead woman lets Pete go. The white woman looks at Leah, and her eyes widen.

"Let her go!" The white woman signals the other two. They do so after the lead woman nods her head.

"Bella...?" Leah faints as Bella rushes towards her...

Night time. The calm sounds of the Amazon allow one to sleep in complete tranquility. As the stars shine high above the canopy, a simple campfire in the tree house keeps Pete warm. Though he knows Leah does not need it, he still insists on keeping her warm under many blankets. He joyfully smiles as she begins to regain consciousness.

"Honey! You're awake!" Pete tearfully hugs his wife. "Oh honey, you scared me..."

"Pete? What happened...?"

"It was amazing! Santa Isabella's real! And she helped us out!" Pete's lenses fog up in his excitement. "Oh, when the Academy hears about this!"

"What about the flower you were looking for?" Leah stretches. "Wait...Isabella...?"

Leah gets up, but Pete insists she stay laying down. "Honey, please, you need your strength."

"Leah?" Bella's voice comes from outside the tree house. "Good! You're awake."

"Bella..." Leah's eyes get misty as she remembers her past. "I..."

"It's been ages." Bella kneels down beside Leah, smiling. She looks at Pete. "A moment, if you please?"

"Well..." Pete looks at his wife quite concernedly. She nods at him. "OK...call me if anything happens."

Pete leaves the tree house, hanging outside in the balcony with Kachiri and Senna. "Uh...hello ladies...sorry about earlier..."

Bella looks at Leah. "You got yourself a winner in him. He refused to leave your side under any circumstances. In fact, whenever Senna, Kachiri or Zafrina came anywhere near you, he'd draw his machete and actually threaten them with it."

Bella chuckles, but Leah is unamused. "Oh come on Leah, like I'd allow them to hurt him. I actually found it kind of cute, what with that shrimpy guy actually thinking he could take on three vampires with a machete. We all did, actually."

"Bella..." Leah looks away.

Meanwhile, Pete feels nervous around the other two Amazon vampires. "Uh...your eyes are a lovely shade of crimson. Are you by any chance related?"

Zafrina sneaks up on Pete, and taps on his shoulder. He nervously looks behind him, and panics upon seeing Zafrina's crimson eyes. "Gee, how'd a guy like YOU score a woman like HER?"

"Uh...luck?" Pete trembles and stutters.

"Wimp." Zafrina pushes him aside, and enters the tree house.

Bella gets up, and goes towards Zafrina. She hugs Bella, and gives her a big kiss on the lips. "Izzy, she OK?"

"Yeah sweetie. Don't worry about her. Is Renesmee here yet?" Bella fondles Zafrina's breast.

"She'll be here any minute." Zafrina looks at Leah, but Bella grabs her face, and forces her to look her in her crimson eyes.

"Baby, you know I'm enough for you, right?" Bella teases Zafrina.

"Oh honey, can't I look?" Zafrina teases back.

"Well...look, but don't touch." Bella kisses Zafrina again. Bella playfully spanks Zafrina as she exits the tree house.

"Wow..." Leah clears her throat. "So...you switched teams?"

"It's more like I'm playing just for Zafrina." Bella chuckles. "That woman is a beast in the bedroom."

"Okay, too much information." Leah shudders. She looks at Bella, and notices something. "Your eyes..."

"Yeah?"

"They're...crimson..."

Bella sits down, obviously feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Please understand, the animals of the rainforest are generally endangered. We can't drink their blood...and the few that aren't endangered are far too small for us...so, we hunt down humans...BUT we only hunt down those that would endanger the forest! Sadly, they aren't in short supply..."

"So? Leave the forest then."

"But if we do, who will stop those people from burning it down, to make room for cow pastures?" Bella looks out the window. "If this forest is burnt down...We can't leave it. Please understand..."

Suddenly, a voice from outside. "Hey girls! I missed you all! Zafrina, how are you? Is mom here? Oh, she is? Cool, let me just put these away. No no, I got it!"

Bella's eyes light up. "Nessie's here."

"Hey! Who's this shrimpy guy? Is he dinner?" Pete's yelp is audible. Renesmee giggles. She makes her way inside the tree house. Renesmee is a grown woman now, and she is far more beautiful than any other person anyone has ever seen before. Her copper colored hair in curls reaches all the way to her back, her skin as white as pearls, her chocolate brown eyes are so deep yet bright that anyone who looks at them becomes lost in their beauty. Of course, at the moment she is swamped carrying dozens of boxes and suitcases. "Mom! I'm back!"

"Renesmee dear, how was your trip?"

"Ugh, it was fine, mom. Aunt Rosalie kept trying to cut my hair, and Aunt Alice kept dressing me up in all these weird clothes. Me and Grandpa Carlisle went hunting together. Everyone kept asking about you, mom. You should have come." Renesmee neatly puts her many boxes and briefcases into the corner. She looks at her mother, and notices Leah. "You..."

Leah gulps. All her guilt over what she and Edward had done ten years ago was returning to her as she stared at Renesmee's cold, hate filled eyes.

"Mother, I'll be outside." Renesmee leaves.

"Sorry about that." Bella sighs.

"Don't be." Leah wipes a tear. "I deserve it."

"Leah...I never asked but...why?" Bella sighs. "Why my husband, of all people?"

"Bella..." Leah begins to cry. "I'm so sorry. If I could go back..."

"No. Please tell me why you did what you did."

"I was just so alone, and Edward was such a good friend... And I don't know why the hell I did it but I started to really like him..." Leah's tears dampen the blanket. "I was so scared of being alone again, but I was also so scared of messing up everything, and I hated myself for what I was doing but I couldn't stop because I was so scared of being alone again..."

"Stop going in circles." Bella refuses to look at Leah. "Did you ever think about us? About Renesmee and me? How what you did could have hurt us?"

"I was being so selfish. There were many times I did think about you two, where the guilt would consume me...but I tried to push it away. And the only times I could ever feel OK with what I was doing was when I told myself that he and I would not last much longer...that we would break up in no time, and no one would ever find out there ever was an us..." Leah wipes away her tears, but more kept on coming. "I hated feeling like that..."

"How could you..." Bella tightens her fist.

"I know what I did was wrong..." Leah wipes away the last of her tears. "Go ahead. Hit me. It's been coming to me for ten years now."

Bella tightens her fist. Her crimson eyes reflecting pure anger, she readies herself for the greatest strike she's ever given. Leah closes her eyes, anticipating...

Bella lightly taps Leah on the cheek. Leah opens her eyes, and blinks. "What the hell?"

"Nope." Bella chuckles. "Not gonna do it."

"Bella!" Leah is shocked.

"Leah, I'm happy with my life." Bella leans beside Leah. "Truth is, I let my grudge go years ago."

"Bella...?"

"When I first came here, I was so hurt..." Bella thinks back to those times. "I came here thinking that at least here there wouldn't be much to remind me of Edward. Or that at least Renesmee would be around people who loved her too."

Bella looks at the stars. "At first I was hesitant. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna scared me. I mean, they were so...wild! Especially that Zafrina...but...well, one day, Renesmee was sleeping, when she started having a nightmare. When I heard her cry, I rushed to her side, only to find that Zafrina was already there beside her, using her ability to calm her down. Well...Renesmee touched her, showing her the source of her nightmare...her father."

Leah's jaw drops. Bella continues her story. "Renesmee dreamed about that day, the day we found out Edward cheated on me. Well, Zafrina, who had not known about what had happened, rushed to me and hugged me. After I told her everything, she told me how sorry she was for what happened, offered to help in any way she could."

Bella chuckles. "She helped me out a lot. She showed me the forest. It's a whole different world in here, Leah. It's beyond beautiful... One day, when I sent Renesmee to visit the rest of the Cullens, Zafrina takes me out hunting. We ate some cows, after I told her I disliked eating humans. Well, that night, Zafrina shows me the stars. We spent most of the night star gazing, just the two of us. I say to her 'Zaf, thanks. I think I will be OK from now on.' I looked at her, and she looked at me, and there was just...something there. I can't explain it, but it was like something just began. Her golden eyes, when I looked into her eyes, I felt like I was flying through the air. I hadn't felt that way since...well... I leaned in closer to her, and our faces just met...that was the first time we made love..."

"That sounds so romantic. And icky..." Leah playfully gags.

"She mended my broken heart. She made me feel whole again. She showed me that I have choices, that my happiness is not tied strictly to Edward...I don't need him anymore. And it's all thanks to Zaf. I love her so much..." Bella sighs dreamily.

"I'm happy for you." Leah smiles. "But...what about Edward?"

"I kind of feel sorry for him now. I thought for sure you two would have pursued something." Bella shakes her head. "But if you're wondering if I still love him...Leah, I can't go back to that. I finally know what it's like to be in an equal relationship. With Edward, I had to have everything dictated to me, always living by his terms. Leah...if I go back to that, I won't be weak enough to put up with it."

"Bella..." Leah gets up. "I'm sorry..."

"Leah, don't apologize. I'm happy. You're happy. The past is the past." Bella hugs Leah. "I'm sick of cry baby Leah who apologizes too much. Give me back the Leah who'd bite my head off!"

Bella and Leah hug. They then notice that it sounded like Pete and Renesmee were in the middle of an argument. "Renesmee never really forgave her father...she never once stayed with him...she even refuses to contact him by any means, save for a mandatory monthly letter and a few scarce phone calls...which I force her to do..."

"I pity him...he didn't deserve that...he loved Renesmee more than anything..." Leah and Bella step outside. Sure enough, Pete was angrily shouting at Renesmee.

"I know what she did, OK? I know it was messed up, but that doesn't mean you can go around talking trash about her like that!" Pete shakes his fist. "Leah regrets it, OK? And if she could, she'd undo what she did! But she can't..."

"Renesmee." Bella's voice reflects her seriousness.

"I can't believe you forgave her!" Renesmee's eyes are filled with rage, whiles they were wet with tears. "Mother, she..."

"It's in the past." Bella crosses her arms. "Someday, when you're older, you'll understand."

"No..." Renesmee begins to cry. "What's there to understand?"

"Renesmee..." Leah approaches her. "You'll understand what it's like, when you do something so horrible, you will find it impossible to forgive yourself. But...I really, really hope you never find out what that feels like."

Renesmee looks away. Senna and Kachiri hug her, as she silently mulls over what she had been told that day. Leah walks over to Pete, and hugs him.

"I'm lucky to have you." Leah and Pete share a tender moment.

"Me too, honey. I love you." Pete and Leah kiss.

Bella and Zafrina watch Pete and Leah have their moment. Then Bella looks at her daughter. "Zaf...I think I'm ready to face Edward..."


	24. Chapter 24

Spring Blossoms

Epilogue (part 2):

Bella swallowed hard as she approached the clinic. The letter in her hand, the latest sent by Edward, gave away his place of residence. His next door neighbor, however, was kind enough to point her in the direction of Dr. Cullen's clinic.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Bella nervously walks into the clinic. It was oddly empty. However, Bella chalked that up to this being such a small town.

"Hello, do you... Uh..." The red head looks surprised to see Bella. "Uh...never seen...Are you new in town?"

"Oh, uh, yes. My name is Isabella Cullen..."

"Oh! You must be one of Dr Cullen's sisters!" The red headed secretary jumps off her desk excitedly. "Dr Cullen is attending a patient right now. He'll be with you momentarily."

"Thank you." Bella takes a seat, keeping her bag close to her. Inside that bag, aside from her passport and a small amount of cash are an assortment of letters...

"So, which sister are you?" The secretary smiles at Bella. "Oh! I'm Kelly by the way."

"Oh uh, I'm..."

"Because I've met Dr Cullen's other sisters!" Kelly's green eyes beam with a youthful spirit, but that does not excuse her from not letting Bella get in a word edgewise. "Alice and Rosalie are nice enough, but something about them is just so weird! And why do they dress so fancy, anyway? You don't dress like them at all!"

"Oh, well I'm not as into fashion as they are. By the way I'm not..."

"I mean, why waste so much time and money on make up and jewels and clothes? Girls like that are just so insensible, really. I prefer just being myself, all natural!" Kelly gives Bella a thumbs up. Of course, it was easy for her to think like that, as Kelly herself is quite a beauty. Red hair in a bowl cut, green eyes, pink lips and a heat shaped face, in a five foot five body. "I like you already. You're not like your sisters at all!"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, but..."

"I mean, I was scared that Dr Cullen's ex wife was like his sisters, and that that was the sort of girl he went for. But if you're his sister too, than maybe Dr Cullen also goes for girls like us!" Kelly bounces up and down excitedly. "Maybe I have a chance after all!"

Bella raises her eyebrow. There were so many problems with Kelly's logic, she didn't know where to begin. But, she chose to ignore that. "You like Edward?"

"Yeah!" Suddenly, Kelly's eyes reflect sadness. "But he's always so sad. He never smiles unless it's forced. He's sad because his daughter hates him."

"I know..." Bella glances at her bag.

"I mean, I know he cheated on his wife, but..." Kelly looks at Edward's office. His door is closed. "But Dr Cullen is such a great guy..."

"He told you about that." Bella sighs. "It really is a sad story..."

"I like him a lot..." Kelly slumps into her chair. "And it isn't...I know I don't have a shot. I'm just kidding myself here..."

"Well..." Bella does not know what to say. Suddenly, an idea. "Hey, you're pretty enough to get any guy you want! If Edward doesn't want you, a billion other men will!"

"(Giggle) Thanks. Mom says the same thing. But hearing it from a stranger just feels better." Kelly rather visibly blushes. "But it's OK. I know the real reason why... He still loves his ex."

Bella looks at her bag. Suddenly, the door opens. And old man walks out of Edward's office.

"Well thanks Dr C." The old man smiles his toothless grin. "Now I'll finally get a full night's sleep!"

"Remember, take on teaspoon before bed. Just one." Edward glances at Kelly, but his jaw drops upon seeing... "Bella..."

"Oh! Dr Cullen, your sister is here!" Kelly stands up straight, then directs her attention to Bella. "You can come in now!"

"Thanks." Bella enters Edward's office. As he shuts the door behind her, she looks around. It is a modestly equipped office, sufficient for treating all sorts of non serious maladies. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks." Edward is nervous. "Uh...liking Montana?"

"It's a good place." Bella turns to face her ex. "Very cozy, very beautiful. Great place to live..."

"Yeah..." Edward nervously shifts his eyes. "Uh... I uh..."

"Your secretary is very nice, but she is quite talkative." Bella sighs. "She thought me your sister and wouldn't let me correct her."

"Oh! I was...I had thought you told her you..."

"No..." Bella eyes the chair. "May I?"

"Oh! Please have a seat!" Edward and Bella sit down. "So... How are you and..."

"Zafrina and I are doing quite well." Bella smiles. "She and I are great..."

"Oh, uh, OK...I was going to ask about Renesmee..."

"Oh!" Bella bashfully takes out a letter from her bag. The envelope is pearl colored. "Here. This is for you."

Edward opens the letter. It is an invitation to Renesmee and Jacob's wedding. Upon seeing the invitation, Edward breaks into a smile.

"She wants me there..." Edward kneels to the ground. "Yes, thank God, she WANTS me there! She wants me there!"

This scene breaks Bella's heart. "Edward... the invitation...is from me..."

Edward turns to Bella. "Huh?"

"She...isn't the one inviting you...I'm sorry..."

"No. No, it's OK." Edward's disappointment is evident in his eyes. "I mean...I should have known..."

"Edward..." Bella bites her lip. "Have you ever... considered visiting us?"

"I did. Every day...but..." Edward looks at Bella. "After that day..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She never told you?" Edward's eyes reflect his hurt. "She hates me..."

"No, she..." Bella could not deny what Edward had said. "Edward..."

"I tried a few times...to visit her..." Edward's eyes are misty. "But every time...she always, always rejected me. Whenever she visited Alice or Rosalie, I'd try to... Just every once in a while...whenever they alerted me that she was with them... But I never got to see her..."

"Huh?"

"She would always turn me away. She'd never look at me in the eye. I tried so hard to get her to talk to me...I would have killed for just five minutes with my own daughter, just five minutes with her. But she'd always reject me...then, one day..."

"Edward..."

"She looked me in the eye. And she said those awful, awful words to me..." Edward clenches his fist, as his entire body trembles. "She told me she hated me. That she never wanted to see me again..."

Never before had Bella heard that story. If she could, she'd be shedding tears for Edward.

"I'm..."

"How can I live knowing the two people I care most about in the world hate me? That they don't want anything to do with me?" Edward slams his fists unto his desk, careful not to break it. "I brought all this on myself..."

"Yes. You did." Bella digs into her bag. "Here. See these?"

Bella takes out a large collection of letters. Edward recognizes them.

"She's read my letters to her?" Edward's eyes are hopeful.

"...No..." Bella winces at seeing Edward's crestfallen face. "I tried forcing her...but you know how she is..."

"They look like someone's read them..."

"Yeah..." Bella sighs. "I tried reading them to her, but... Well...after a while, I began to read them. WITH her permission, of course. It wasn't like she cared, however..."

"I can guess..."

"Edward... I want you to go to her wedding...I want you there...for her."

"Why?" Edward sighs. "She doesn't want me there...she didn't even send me an invite to her own wedding. Let's face it... I lost her for good..."

"Then why the hell did you send her all these letters every day?" Bella slaps Edward. "Look at you! The same man who once tried to kill himself because he thought his girlfriend killed herself without confirming whether she had or not has relentlessly and tirelessly tried reaching out to his estranged daughter for the past ten years! This man, who once ran away because he couldn't bare to 'see his girlfriend get hurt by him', has spent the last ten years attempting to atone for his own mistakes! I want you there, Edward Anthony Cullen, because I know what you've been through, what you've been doing, trying to do...I feel that you have earned a chance to at least talk to her."

"I ruined her life...If she never forgives me...then so be it. I would have at least made somewhat of an effort." Edward gets up. "I despair too easily..."

"Yeah...You do."

"Thanks for lifting me up, Bella. I needed that." Edward chuckles. "I am thankful for your generosity, even though I most certainly don't deserve it."

"Edward...You can be a bit too emo at times..." Bella sighs.

"Yeah... Another flaw I'm working on..." Edward chuckles. "You've changed. You're much more assertive now."

"Thanks. My girlfriends have been a good influence on me. Especially Zaf..."

"Uh...are you in a monogamous or polygamous relationship?"

"It's just me and Zaf, Edward. But I refer to Kachiri and Senna as my girlfriends too. Of course, when I call them that, I just mean they are my friends who are girls."

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry, it's just such a shock to me...I never thought you would go for..."

"Another woman? Neither did I...but Zaf is just THAT amazing. I'm gay for her, and only for her." Bella chuckles. Then she sighs, looking somewhat sad.

"Bella...Are you happy with her?" Edward looks at Bella with concern.

"Sure, why?"

"Well, that is all that matters." Edward does not say what he should be saying: 'I am glad you are happy. Even if I am not the one making you happy, at least knowing someone else is giving you the happiness you deserve is enough for me...'

"Edward...I know you made a mistake...But I give credit where it is due. You are, if anything, a man who truly loves his daughter and wants nothing but the best for her. And I know you would give anything to take back what you did to us, but...The past is the past, and we can't change it, only move forward. Edward...I want you there, at that wedding...This is the chance I am giving you..."

Edward thinks for a second. "Bella...I do love her...I love bo... (Edward collects himself before he lets something slip) I love my daughter, more than anything in the world. If this is my last chance...you can bet I'm taking it. I WILL be there. Count on it!"

"Good..." Bella smiles at Edward. They look into each others eyes. A moment is created between them, like a Gregorian chorus singing a Hallelujah atop the most beautiful mountains, like the rainbows created by the mist of the powerful falls of South America, like the searchlights that illuminate the darkest parking lots of Hell. A moment so beautiful, so perfect it leaves no doubt to the existence of God himself. However, this moment is incomplete, and it will forever be incomplete due to the fact that neither of these two said the words that needed to be said: 'I still love you.'

"I should go..." Bella looks disappointed, but she does not allow Edward to see her like this. "Hey...Kelly is a good girl...she likes you..."

"I know..." Edward looks away. He waits until Bella is out of his clinic to quietly whisper what he should have told her. "But she's not you."

As Bella walks towards her car, she feels a hand grabbing her. It's Kelly.

"You're not his sister...you're his wife..." Kelly's eyes are poofy with tears.

"I wanted to tell you, but..."

"Do you want to get back with him?" Tears stream down Kelly's face.

"There's...always going to be the issue of... I mean..." Bella bites her lip. "I'm...seeing someone else..."

"But do you still love him?"

A week later...

It is the day of Renesmee's wedding. She is getting married in Forks, the place of her birth. And true to his word, Edward was attending. He came alone.

But someone is missing. It isn't Edward. It isn't Bella. It isn't Jacob, or the priest, or the maid of honor, or the best man, or any of the guests. The bride is the only person missing. Though everyone is frantically searching for her, Edward gets a pretty good idea where she might be...

"Here you are." Edward cautiously approaches his daughter, who was kneeling in the meadow. "This place...Your mother and I have some good memories of this place."

"Yeah." Renesmee's voice is bitter. "Memories of empty promises of love..."

That hurt Edward.

"It's such a joke..." Renesmee crushes a flower with her hand. "Love...Like the one you and mom..."

"Renesmee?" Edward dares not approach his daughter. "Look..."

"How? How can you even think I'd welcome you to my wedding? I don't want you here! I don't want you anywhere near me! I hate you! You ruined everything..." Renesmee breaks into tears, but refuses to so much as look at her father.

"If...if I leave...will you go back to the wedding?"

Renesmee remains silent.

"Renesmee, if I leave, then will you marry Jacob and live your life happily ever after?" Edward gulps. "Because if the answer is yes, I'll do it."

"What's the point..." Renesmee's voice is full of bitterness and uncertainty. "He'll probably cheat on me...like you cheated on mom..."

"You don't know that..." Edward looks away. Suddenly, an assuring look in his eyes. "No. I can guarantee you he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... Renesmee, Jacob is smart, OK? He is much smarter than me... He had the foresight I didn't. He told me to stay away from Leah, and I didn't listen. He told me to take care of you, and I didn't listen. He warned me what could happen if I did what I did, but I didn't listen. Renesmee...what happened between your mother and I was my fault, all my fault. It wasn't because men sometimes cheat, it wasn't because sometimes 'love runs out' or none of that bullshit. It was me, all me. It was my actions and my decisions which destroyed my marriage...I did it, and I swear to God I wish I hadn't. But I did, and these are the consequences of my actions. Every day, I write to you, apologizing for what I had done to you. All I ever wanted in these ten years was to hear you say 'I forgive you'. But...I understand if you don't. I destroyed your childhood, and for that I am sorry..."

Renesmee says nothing.

"It's OK, honey. I understand if you hate me, if you never want to see me again. But I am begging you, please. Don't give up on love. Don't give up your own chance at being happy, just because you are scared of love not being real. I'm here to tell you that it is, and I'm also here to tell you that throwing it away is the most painful thing you can ever feel, the worst mistake you could ever make. Believe me, not a day goes by when I don't regret losing you and your mother. Renesmee, I love you, more than life itself. And because I love you, I am one hundred percent willing to do what it takes to make sure you're happy...even if it means...never seeing you again..." Edward's voice cracks upon saying those words. His heart torn asunder, he lays staying in the meadow, maintaining watch over his daughter.

Renesmee stays quiet for a while, then she gets up. Without so much as looking at him, she passes by her father, returning to her wedding. "Grandpa Charlie is giving me away."

"That's good."

"And Zafrina will be the one sitting next to mom."

"That's also good."

"I don't need you here...But...you can sit in any aisle you want to...dad..." And that was the first time in over ten years Renesmee had ever called Edward that.

"Worth it..." Edward whispers to the wind. "Ten years of solitude, pain and regret just to hear her call me 'dad' one more time...God, it was worth the wait..."

If vampires could shed tears, Bella would be crying tears of joy and pride. She thinks back to a week ago...

"_But do you still love him?" Kelly looks pleadingly at Bella._

"_Well.." Bella's eyes get misty. "What do you think?"_

**The End.**

**A/N: Nope, no sequel. I can guarantee you there will be no sequel from me. A thousand and hundred apologies to all those who wanted one, though. I am 100% satisfied with how this one came out. Yay :) I finished my fanfic, so happy :D Well, that's the end of that. But wait! Will Edward and Bella ever get back together?**

**Well...What do you think?**


End file.
